New Perspective
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Beca hasn't seen Chloe since the redhead graduated three years ago. Now she's in her senior year and working on taking the Bellas to their fourth consecutive ICCA's win. Chloe shows up when she takes a TA internship at Barden, and she ends up changing the DJ's entire perspective. Jeca starting, Bechloe endgame with some OC's.
1. Semi-Finals, and a Familar Face

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. A long while, actually. I'm so sorry for how long I've been gone and I hope you all are still with me. I don't know if I'll be updating any of my glee pieces for a while, because I've been really focused on the story that this Author's Note is attached to. I have a Pretty Little Liars/Glee crossover somewhere in my notebooks, and maybe I can work up the nerve to finish that up, and hopefully even post it, but I make no promises. I'm going to try and post as often as I can, even though this story is only going to be around ten chapters long. I really hope you enjoy this story, even if you're a little irritated with me for not posting in so long. **

**As for OC's, I have a lot of them in this story and their faceclaims will be at the top of the chapter in which they are introduced.**

**Scott Mitchell - Josh Blaylock (If you watched VGHS, he plays BrianD)**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, one more time. From the top!" Beca announced, making sure the newbies that they added that year were following. Luckily, they didn't have to do a hardcore Bella's Boot Camp that year, but she wasn't afraid to go into it if people weren't paying attention. They were working on getting their fourth consecutive ICCA's win and Beca wasn't going to goof around with slackers.<p>

God, she sounded like Aubrey.

After they ran it a few more times, Beca called it for a day. It was a Friday, which meant she was working the night shift at the studio. Luke left her in charge when he left, so she really didn't want to let the man down. She watched as the girls all grabbed a water bottle and dissipated from the practice room, smiling at her teammates.

She didn't have to be at the station till seven due to Jesse having morning classes and taking the day shift. They had a general manager who took over for either of them while they both were in class, but Beca was the one in charge. Seth, the GM of the student station, was a graduate of Barden. He graduated the same year as Chloe and Aubrey. He was 5'11 and always had a little scruff, but he was a lovable guy and quickly became a good friend of Jesse and Beca.

Beca was cleaning up the practice room when she heard someone walk in. She turned and smiled when she saw Jesse and Scott walking towards her, Jesse carrying a small stack of USB drives and Scott carrying a couple books.

Scott was Beca's little brother on her dad's side. He was six years younger, but he skipped his freshman year of high school, and started elementary a year early. Now he was a freshman in college,and he had a knack for art and history, almost as strong as Beca's love for music. He looked more like Sheila than their father, but he was still her brother,so she loved him even if she hated his mother. She didn't hate him, and luckily, he didn't hate her.

"Hard practice?" Jesse asked, walking up to hug her.

"Don't do that- I'm all gross." Beca complained with a small laugh, hugging him back anyway.

"I don't care. So, what songs are you guys doing?"

"Why, so you can steal our set?" Beca smirked and grabbed her water bottle and jacket before she led them towards the door.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Bumper might of been a dick, but I'm not like that."

Beca rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was an idiot sometimes. "You keep thinking that."

The three of them walked to Beca's dorm, where she showered and changed before they went to an early dinner. This has become a Friday ritual for them: Jesse would meet up with Scott after his class and they'd drop their stuff off at their dorms, then they'd go and get Beca from practice. Seth would cover for her for the hour or so, then Beca would go to work. It was a way they could all catch up after the long week, and Beca surprisingly enjoyed every minute of it.

They arrived at a small diner just off campus that was always rather empty when they got there. It wasn't very popular, but that added to their nights. They always got a booth next to a window that viewed campus, just so that they could occasionally people watch and pick out people they knew that led into new stories to talk about. Beca sat down first, then Jesse sat next to her and Scott across from them.

"So, how was your week, Scott?" Jesse asked, leaning on the table. They always went youngest to oldest.

"It was...Okay. Professor Schmitz assigned a twenty page report on the Revolutionary War and how it impacted the United States. It's not that bad, aside from the fact that the Revolutionary War is my least favorite war. If it were the Civil War or World War I, I'd be fine. Then, Teddy's been up playing Pokemon all night as of late, so I've barely gotten any sleep." Teddy was Scott's roommate. He was older than Scott, but he had a love for video games, specifically Pokemon. The older boy had become a good friend to Scott, but he couldn't help but find it cliche: the history nerd and the gaming idiot as roommates. That's why Scott always went to study with Beca. Because of her brother, Beca was acing a few of her classes (meaning that she was actually _trying_).

"Have you asked him to stop?" Jesse asked, glancing away from Scott only to smile at their regular waitress and gave them their drink orders.

"Of course. Then he just puts headphones in, but it doesn't take away the flashing lights." Scott complained, tapping his finger against the table.

Beca chewed her lip and looked at the time on her phone. She gave her usual order to the waitress and politely excused herself to go make a phone call. Jesse and Scott gave her a confused look, but she ignored it as she dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Dad? It's Beca."

"_Hey Becs! Thought tonight was diner night? What's up?" _Beca sighed at her dad's attempt of "being cool".

"I was wondering how Scott's present was coming along. He's been having roommate issues, and he's running out of space for his books in his dorm." With the help of her father, Beca had managed to get a two and a half bedroom apartment. Beca promised to get a second job to help cover rent and costs, and she knew her brother was already looking for a job, so her father agreed.

"_It's almost completely furnished. It should be ready by his birthday next week." _

Beca smiled. She couldn't wait to see her brother's face when he saw the apartment. It was going to be amazing. "Alright, thanks, dad. I'll talk to you later."

After finishing up with her father, she went back inside to join Jesse and Scott at the table. She was next to talk about her week, which consisted of work, school, Bellas, mixing, and repeating, with a little bit of eating in the middle. Jesse went after her, and his was almost entirely similar, minus the mixing part. By the end of the night they were exhausted, and all ready for the weekend to finally arrive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On Scott's birthday, Beca had Jesse move all of Scott's things to the new apartment while she took Scott shopping for anything he wanted. It was a hard block in her wallet, but she needed to distract him (as well as make up for birthdays when she didn't know Scott existed). Over 20 bags later, Beca loaded everything into her Jeep and drove towards the new apartment. It was about five minutes from campus, and it was quite spacious despite the furniture that they had added. Her dad was getting Scott a playstation (even if the boy wasn't obsessed, he still loved a video game or two) to go with the apartment, as well as the old flat screen that they were getting to put in the living room. In Beca's words, the apartment as a whole looked badass.

"Hey Beca? Where are we going? We just passed campus." Scott stated, looking out the window.

Beca didn't answer. She pulled into the parking lot to the apartments and parked, then go out, Scott following her. She bit back the grin on her face as she led her brother up the stairs and knocked on the door. Jesse answered, and let them both inside.

"You got a new apartment? That's cool." Scott started, looking around. He furrowed his brow when he saw his blanket on the back of the scouch. "Is that my blanket?"

"Yeah- Beca brought it over." Jesse smirked, looking at his girlfriend.

Scott looked to Beca, looking hurt. He couldn't believe his sister was taking his things, and bringing them to her boyfriend's house.

"C'mon Scotty. Let me show you around." Beca smiled and led him down the showed him her room first, which left him confused. But he was angry when he entered what he thought was Jesse's room.

"What the hell, Beca? Did you give him everything of mine?!"

Beca just laughed at her brother. "I'm just waiting for you to realize this is _our _new apartment- not Jesse's."

Realization came over Scott's face and he smiled big. He hugged Beca tightly and spun her around, both of them laughing. "You're serious? You got us an apartment? How?"

"Dad says happy birthday from him and I." Beca smirked and Scott hugged her again.

"You're kidding! Dad got us an apartment?" Scott exclaimed, his grin lighting up the room.

Beca could only nod as she laughed along with her brother's excitement. She watched as he ran into his room and looked at everything that was neatly organized (thanks to Jesse) and looked on in awe at the color scheme. Beca had gotten right to painting when the got the apartment, and she was glad that her brother liked it. She was glad that her brother was happy in general.

After they got everything to feel more at home, Beca and Jesse had to depart to their respective a capella groups for rehearsal. The Semi-Finals were next week, and they needed to work on their finishing touches for their performances. The Bellas had a more slowed down performance with little choreography but powerful voices, and Beca was still making sure that her girls were giving it all they had. SHe wasn't going to give a half-assed performance, slow songs or not.

The Treblemakers, on the other hand, were doing a mashup of upbeat songs. The high rivalry between the two groups had subsided a little after Bumper left and the captains dating, but there was still competition there. Even if Beca helped mash-up their songs (much to Amy's reluctance). Beca knew that since it was their last year for most of them, Bellas and Trebles,that she really needed to get the Bellas to the top for the fourth time, so even if she did help the Treblemakers with their song, she made sure that the Bella's song was ten times better. She knew that the Trebles wouldn't stand a chance without her help, but at least this time the competition would actually be interesting.

The week passed by fairly quickly and Beca felt her nerves settling in. They had a simple stool performance with little movement from them, but it was a moving piece. The songs meant something to Beca personally, and as the sopranos went into the first verse of "Everytime" by Britney Spears, and the mezzos started Paramore's "The Only Exception", she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. When the chorus came she held the mic to her face and looked out to the crowd, her eyes scanning quickly as she fell into the chorus lyrics of "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. The medley was falling together perfectly, and Beca could see people swaying along. She remembered how she felt when she wrote that mix, and it made her heart swell at the memories that came. Even if they weren't always about Jesse.

As the song came to a close, Beca grinned at the roar of applause that came with the end of their song. The Bellas stood and took a bow, before the Trebles took the stage, performing a mashup of The Neighborhood's "Sweater Weather" and "Afraid". Beca would admit, the songs really fit the Treblemakers and by the way the crowd was reacting, they were really good. It was going to be a close call. Beca chewed her lip and watched as they finished and exited the stage. It all came down to this. The top 2 went to the ICCA's at Lincoln Center.

When the judges returned to the stage with the winning envelope in hand, Beca couldn't control her excitement. She was bouncing in her seat, her knees shaking as she looked up at the stage. Years ago, she would of hated being here. But she loved it. IF it wasn't for this group of nerds she wouldn't have the amount of friends that she did now. Sure, she had the option of going to LA after her freshman year, but much to her father's' surprise, she chose Barden, claiming that she took them to victory that year, and she owed it to the Bellas to continue doing so.

She knew that in the long run she couldn't do much without a college degree, so she made her major music and her minor was visual art. She was really there for the Bellas and Jesse, and now Scott, anyway.

Her heart stopped a moment and she crossed her fingers. It was hers, and a lot of the Bellas, senior year, and Beca wanted it to make it a good year for them.

"And in first place…" The announcer started, creating tension in the room. "The Barden Bellas! See you at Lincoln Center!"

Beca was ecstatic. She and the Bellas ran on stage, and the Trebles followed due to their second place win. Beca wrapped her arms around Jesse in a hug, then went to join the Bellas in jumping.

When they left the theater, Beca immediately scanned for her brother. Their dad couldn't make it, but that didn't surprise Beca at all. He was slowly working on being a good father, for the both of them. When she found Scott she grinned and ran at him.

"Congrats, Becs! You're going to New York! Can I come with?" The boy joked, pulling Beca into a hug. Beca just laughed and hugged her brother back.

"You' have to ask the other Bellas, Scotty."

After a moment the two pulled back and Bella went to look for the other Bellas. SHe walked up to Stacie with a grin, not noticing who the other brunette was talking to.

"Beca?"

Beca froze a moment. She knew that voice anywhere, all too well actually. She turned slowly, and her eyes were met with piercing blue eyes that rivaled the ocean on a sunny day.

"Chloe, hey."


	2. Those Damn Blue Eyes

**Christopher Loveless - Grant Gustin**

**Marie Fitzgerald (Mentioned) - Kirstie Maldoando (From Petatonix)**

* * *

><p>The Bellas went back to Beca's apartment to celebrate (as that Scott didn't mind) and they invited the Trebles to come with them. Since Beca didn't really get a chance to talk to Chloe, she invited the redhead to join them. Once at the apartment, Beca got out the liquor and snacks, poured herself and Chloe a drink, put on a playlist of her mixes, then led Chloe to her room to catch up. She handed the redhead her drink and shut her door before sitting on her bed.<p>

Chloe looked around the room in awe. She had heard from Stacie that the DJ had gotten her own apartment with here newly-found brother, but she never imagined Beca's room to be so unique. She should've assumed, though. Beca wasn't really all that normal, in so many cases.

Posters of all kinds littered the wall; from bands to guitar chords to tv shows. THe walls underneath the posters were a dark grey with blacks, blues, and purples strewn about in what looked to be spray paint. The colors were swirled with glimmers of white and pink- it looked almost galaxy-like. In one corner there was her desk and a bigger amount of equipment than she remembered, with everything all set up from the mixing board to the double set of Mac computers and a laptop in front of them. Her closet was a full mirror with various quotes and writings on it in colored sharpie. Her bed was a queen size with black blankets and pillows, but it looked extremely comfortable. It was slightly messy, like it hadn't been made, but it went with the room.

All along the areas where the ceiling met the walls were Christmas lights, creating enough light in the room to see everything but not affecting the cozy-ness of the room. A Batman lamp sat on Beca's bedside table, along with a digital alarm clock. Miscellaneous items were strewn across the room, mostly consisting of scrap paper, pens, usbs, headphones, or various clothes. It seemed very Beca-like, and Chloe could only imagine how Kimmy Jin would of reacted to this had Beca done it to her dorm.

After a few moments of just looking around her room, Chloe sat on Beca's bed. She was right- it was really comfortable. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Beca, noticing small changes in the brunette's appearance. She had gotten a new piercing on her nose and what looked to be a barbell on her left eyebrow. Aubrey would of flipped, but chloe actually always liked Beca's piercings. She found them strangely attractive.

"I really like what you've done with the Bellas, Bec. They've come so far… So modern."

Beca smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. It wasn't really that hard to get them to listen to me. There had to be some changes in some songs to to our lack in tenor, but we're working pretty well with what we have."

Chloe loved how passionate Beca sounded about the Bellas. A lot had changed about the little Alt girl she used to know, and she honestly didn't really mind it.

"How've your mixes been going?" Chloe asked, glancing at the computers on Beca's desk.

"Pretty well. I've already got hired to do a few mixes of people's songs, and that pays well. Enough to get me my own studio after this year." Beca stated, moving towards the computer. "Come look." Chloe got off the bed and walked over to the computer, looking over Beca's shoulder.

"It's insane.. My name is actually out there now because of the ICCA's that one year. Word got out that I made the mix and then suddenly I was being ambushed by celebrities. I'm actually in the middle of making a mix for The Ready Set. Jordan contacted me himself, and asked me to make a mix!" Beca's excitement was shown as she talked, and Chloe just smiled at her. She was really happy for the girl.

"You don't know how proud of you I am, Becs. That's amazing."

"Yeah…" The brunette sighed softly and turned towards Chloe. "What about you? What's going on in the wonderful life of Chloe Beale?"

Chloe grinned at Beca. "Well…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The party had been in full swing by the time Beca exited her room again. Her brother, was dancing with a younger Bella, and Amy was dancing on their dining room table. How that didn't break was beyond Beca, but she walked over to her friend and ushered her off of the table so that she could sit on it with Chloe. A few Bellas came over to her, questioning Chloe about her return, and she sipped at her drink before starting her story.

"I went up to New York for a little while to work at museums and such, but I ended up coming back down here when I was offered to be a TA in the music history hall. I took the job and now I'm back here, living alone in an apartment just off campus." She waited a moment for the tipsy young adults to understand, then she slid off the table and went to get another drink. Beca watched as the people went back to what they were doing before, then she went to people watch.

As she looked into the crowd of people, she saw Trebles dancing with Bellas, Bellas dancing with Bellas, and Trebles dancing with Trebles. She sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched, not knowing when someone sat down next to her.

"You don't look like you're having much fun, Becs." Christopher Loveless- a junior. He was Jesse's second in command and junior captain; the kid that would take over the Trebles when Jesse and Benji graduated. Beca had become close to him easily, just like Jesse had become close with her second in command, Marie Fitzgerald.

Beca was startled by him, too caught up in her own thoughts. "I am, I just wanted to sit for a moment."

Chris sighed and handed Beca a drink. "That's a lie. I've seen you over here all night. Hell, Jesse thought you went to bed."

Beca bit her lip and glanced around for Jesse before taking a drink. She didn't see him in the sea of people, but she could definitely hear him singing obnoxiously at the top of his lungs. "I think I might actually do that."

"Why? It's your party, Beca. You've won, fair and square. You're going to the ICCA's."

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Thanks to you."

Beca sighed. She could tell Chris was trying to flirt with her, but she didn't want to deal with that right then, especially when he was drunk. "Go have fun, Chris."

Beca pushed past the bo and luckily snuck off to her room, where she sat her drink down then sat at her desk and indulged herself in her mixing. It wasn't that she didn't like parties. She just knew that she was very awkward when it came to them. She wasn't very well with social situations, and she didn't want to end up doing something that would result in her embarrassing herself. She had always been like that- it's why the only really part she's been to was Chloe's graduation party three years ago, because the Red Devil herself specifically wanted Beca there.

It must of been hours later when Beca finally pulled off her headphones and looked away from the screen, because as she stood and stretched, she didn't hear any noise from the living room. WIth a sigh, she walked out, checking the time as she went: 3:04 am.

She looked around the room and noticed the damage, or lack thereof. Beca furrowed her brow and walked into the Kitchen, seeing a note on the counter.

'_Beca, _

_I helped Scott cleanup for you and now he's helping me walk Amy home. He said I could come back.. So stay up for me? _

_-Chloe'_

Beca smiled at the note. She sent Chloe a quick text saying that she was still up, then proceeded to look at the room. Everything was clean, and everyone was gone aside from Jesse, who was passed out on the couch. She shook her head and grabbed a spare blanket, the laid it across him. He only grunted quietly in response and turned over. Beca patted his head gently then walked into the kitchen to make a cup of hot cocoa. She hopped onto the counter and looked down at her feet, losing herself in thought again.

"You disappeared before the part was over." Scott stated, leaning against the threshold. "Chloe was a little disappointed."

Beca jumped and almost dropped her mug. "What is it with everyone and scaring me tonight?"

"She wanted to dance with you, but we couldn't find you."

"I was in my room. I wasn't very comfortable." Beca admitted, taking in her Brother's sleep-ready appearance. SHe was still in her jeans and red flannel over a black tank-top.

"You're supposed to be social at a party, Becs." Scott sighed and shifted his weight. He knew Beca had social problems, but he didn't think it'd be this bad.

"Well I"m sorry for not being a social butterfly." Beca huffed and set her mug on the counter before she sulked off to her room to continue her mixing.

She stayed like that for about a half hour until she heard a knock at her door. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Go away, Scott. I don't want to talk."

The door opened a crack and Chloe peeked in through it. "I didn't necessarily want to talk, but I can still go away if you want."

Beca turned to the door and smiled shyly at the redhead. "No, come in."

CHloe walked in and sat on the bed, while Beca remained at the desk. "I'm sorry I disappeared." Beca whispered after a moment, her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"It's alright. I know how you can get at parties."

"Scott said you wanted to dance with me."

"Which is true. But it's fine, Beca. I'll get over it." Chloe stated, but Beca wasn't convinced. After a moment of scrolling, BEca picked a song and clicked on it, making it play softly throughout her room.

Chloe looked at Beca slightly confused, then the brunette held out her hand with a smile. "Since I was anti-social at the party, would you like to dance with me?"

_**Some things, we don't talk about**_

_**Rather do without**_

_**and just hold the smile**_

"I'd love to." Chloe smiled at her and took Beca's hand. Beca led her to the middle of her room and placed her hands on Chloe's hips, letting the redhead wrap her arms around her neck.

_**Falling in and out of love**_

_**ashamed and proud of**_

_**Together all the while **_

The two started to sway slowly, just listening to the music as Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca just pulled the redhead closer as she turned them slowly. She looked up at her door and saw Jesse, who just smiled at her. She could tell by looking at his face that he was already feeling sick from the hangover, but she still smiled back at him. He motioned that she and he needed to talk soon before motioning that he was leaving, and then blew her a kiss.

Beca was glad that she and Chloe were the only ones in the apartment now, aside from Scott.

_**You can never say never**_

_**while we don't know when**_

_**But time and time again**_

_**younger now than we were before**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go**_

Beca could feel Chloe playing with her hair and she smiled at the feeling. "It's gotten so long…" Chloe whispered, her eyes looking at the length. "I'd of thought you'd cut it."

"I like it long.. It's not like I want my hair to be like my height- short as fuck." Beca responded, making Chloe chuckle. They kept swaying, and Beca felt really at peace. She enjoyed being like this with CHloe. IT had been three years of barely talking, never getting to see each other and hating every moment of it, and now Beca was finally getting to see Chloe again.

Until she left for LA in the summer. Beca knew that she'd have to say goodbye someday, she just wished that it wasn't so soon. She didn't want to let go of Chloe when she just got the redhead back into her life. Chloe was staying here at Barden to teach, and Beca was going across the country at the end of this school year.

_**We're falling apart**_

_**and coming together again and again**_

_**We're growing apart**_

_**but we'll pull it together**_

_**pull it together**_

_**together again**_

Beca knew the song was almost over and that Chloe was getting tired on her shoulder. She could feel the girl's breathing starting to even out and after the night they've had it didn't surprise her that Chloe was almost asleep on her shoulder. As the last few lines of the song started to play Beca gently laid Chloe down in her bed and tucked her in before slipping into the bed herself. She couldn't help herself when she draped an arm around the redhead, letting her snuggle closer to her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her more comfortably than the night before.

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song used is "Never Say Never" by the Fray. <strong>


	3. Aw Shit

**Zachary Talbot - Hunter Parrish**

**Marcus Lee - Kian Lawley**

**Hailey Jameston - Rebecca Black**

**And since I didn't mention it before, Seth - Sebastian Stan.**

* * *

><p>When Beca woke up later that day (she was grateful that it was Sunday) she wasn't met with a hangover, but slight confusion when she felt someone stir in her arms. She looked down and smiled at the red hair that was strewn about her pillow. She looked at the time, it was already noon. Beca thought back to last night and remembered that Jesse said they had to talk. She found her phone and texted Jesse, asking if he wanted to go to lunch before writing a note to Chloe saying good morning, where she was, and where the aspirin and coffee were. She could only assume that Chloe's hangover was going to be bad.<p>

Jesse agreed for lunch and told Beca to meet him at their usual diner. Beca got dressed quickly (She just had to change her shirt- she had fallen asleep in jeans again) and made her way outside without waking up Chloe. Scott was already up and reading, and he wished her good luck. She loved her brother immensely, but he sometimes just confused her with his amount of knowledge.

As she walked to the beat of one of her newer mixes flowing through her ears, Beca thought about the possibilities of things that Jesse would want to talk to her about. Her mind went to the obvious one first: he was dumping her. That she really didn't understand, they were happy. Or at least she thought they were. Maybe Jesse wasn't as happy in the relationship as she was.

Then there was option 2: he was dropping out of college. She quickly ruled that one out, because it didn't seem like Jesse at all.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her as she walked into the diner and saw Jesse sitting at their usual booth, sunglasses perched over his eyes. It wasn't that cold in Atlanta yet, but it most definitely wasn't sunny enough for sunglasses. She chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend being hungover- he never really was good with alcohol.

"Everything alright?" She asked, louder than necessary and giggling when JEsse flinched at the pain from his obvious headache.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Jesse answered, grimacing a little. She told the waitress to get them both a coffee and Beca leaned back in her seat.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" She asked, looking over at him. He got quiet, and Beca assumed this was because he was hungover.

"Jesse?"

She watched as the boy shifted a little in his seat and chewed on his lip. This was unusual Jesse behavior, and it was kind of scaring her a little. Even if the man was hungover he was usually a little more upbeat than this. Something had to of been wrong.

"I kissed someone." Jesse muttered out, keeping his sunglasses-covered eyes focused on the table.

Beca stilled, her eyes stoic. Sure, she and Chloe shared a bed last night, but Chloe was her best friend. It's not like they've kissed or anything. "Who?"

Jesse was silent. If he had kissed someone at the party, they had to be a Bella. No questions asked.

"...Zachary."

Beca's jaw dropped. "You kissed _Zachary_? CD stacking Zachary?"

Zachary Talbot was someone that Jesse and Beca took under their wings last year when the boy came in as a freshman and didn't know what else to do. He signed up for the radio internship and had immediately become someone Beca thought she could trust. Or used to, anyways. She didn't even think Zachary, or Jesse, for that matter, was gay.

"Y-Yeah.." Jesse could tell that Beca was getting irritated. "Are you mad?"

"You cheated on me with our sophomore intern! Of course I'm going to be a little irritated." BEca stated, huffing out air as she threw money on the table and took her coffee to go. SHe left Jesse at the table, and the thought still lingered on whether they were together or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ugh, he makes me so mad sometimes." Beca grumbled as she walked through the door of her apartment, walking right by Scott and CHloe who were sitting in the kitchen as she walked out to the balcony.

Scott was about to get up and check on her, but Chloe put her hand up, grabbed her mug of coffee and walked out to the balcony.

She knew how Beca tended to get, and from what she had heard Scott hasn't been around Beca very often until late because of the college thing. Chloe knew that Scott meant well, but he didn't know Beca Mitchell like she did.

She stepped out onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Beca struggle to light the cigarette in between her lips.

"Damn it." The brunette mumbled as she fumbled with the lighter in her hand.

Chloe sighed and took the lighter from her, cupped her hands around the end of the cigarette and lit it for the girl. "That's bad for you, you know."

Beca took a long drag and let the smoke out gradually. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"I could do without the sarcasm, Bec." Chloe stated, leaning against the railing. She watched as the DJ slowly calmed down with the help of a burning stick of menthol tobacco.

The duo sat in silence until Beca's cigarette was half gone, and that was when the shorter brunette finally spoke up. She leaned against the balcony, looking out at the mid-day view of the scanty treeline. Chloe mimicked her position, but her focus was on Beca.

"He cheated on me." SHe muttered, looking at the cigarette before she took one last drag then snubbed it out in the ashtray on the table behind them.

"Jesse?"

"Who else?"

Chloe fell silent for a moment. "Who with?"

Beca laughed dryly. "A twenty year old sophomore named Zachary Talbot,who we work with. He's a Treble, was here last night."

Chloe bit her lip and moved closer to Beca. "Was he drunk?"

"Yeah, but that's not an excuse."

"I never said it was. He wasn't in control all the way. Maybe you should talk to Zachary, see things from his perspective."

Beca thought for a moment and sighed. "He didn't even seem like he regretted it, he didn't even apologize."

Chloe felt sympathy for the girl. She brought Beca into her arms and gave her a hug, despite Beca pushing her away physically and mentally. She knew the girl was going to make it seem like this wasn't going to get to her, that she'd be okay as soon as she walked back into the apartment, but that wasn't the case. Even though Beca was strong, and she'd get through this eventually, she did break down from time to time. Chloe made a mental promise to be with Beca no matter what, even if the shorter girl didn't want the help.

After standing there for a few moments, Chloe let Beca go before they went into the apartment. Scott stood in the kitchen still, now working on a late lunch for the three of them.

"Chloe, are you going to be here for dinner?" Scott asked, flipping the grilled cheese (Like he really knew how to make anything else).

"Sadly I don't think so. I need to set up my own apartment still and my job starts tomorrow." Chloe explained as she sat on the couch.

Beca sighed and went into the kitchen, grabbing them all some drinks and setting them on the counter. "Let's hope you're not teaching my history class." Beca joked, getting their sandwiches from Scott and sitting at the table.

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't fantasize about me in class." Chloe laughed, sitting down next to Beca.

"Are you going to make people call you Miss Beale?" Scott asked, sitting across from the two.

Chloe bit her lip. "Maybe? I mean, it sounds more professional."

"Unless you know people in the class. Then it's strange, or kinky." Beca added, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Chloe rolled her eyes and stated eating as well. Scott looked between the two girls and furrowed his brow. He could sense something was off about the two, something they weren't talking about. He'd have to ask Beca about it later.

"Hey Bec, Marcus is going to come by later. We have a project to work on." Scott explained.

"That's alright. I've got Bellas tonight anyways." Beca answered with a smirk to her brother. "Just stay out of my room." Scott smiled at her and continued eating. They sat in silence as they finished eating, then went to watch a movie to kill some time before they went to do their own things. On the couch, Beca and Chloe sat on one end, cuddled up while Scott sat on the other end, smiling at them. CHloe was a good friend to Beca, but he knew that the redhead wanted more. He just wished Beca would realize it soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bellas rehearsal came and went quickly. Beca asked the girls what songs they should do, and after getting a variety of songs, Beca decided they'd do two songs: one a basic two-song mashup, and one a full out mashup. They did basic exercises while Beca thought of ways to mash up the given songs. She could think of a pretty basic way, but this was her last ICCA's Championship. She wanted it to be epic, to be perfect.

WHen they finished up rehearsal, Beca walked back to her apartment by herself. She didn't see a point in using her car when she wasn't that far from campus. SHe unlocked the door and smiled when Scott turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Bec. I thought you had work tonight?" He asked, Marcus looking up at him. Marcus Lee had attended the same high school Scott had, even though he was a few years older. Marcus became Scott's best friend when everyone turned away from Scott, making fun of him because of his age and knowledge, and Marcus defended him.

"I do. I'm just gonna shower really quick." Beca stated, walking back into her room.

"Wait, Beca-" Scott tried, sighing when he heard the door shut.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Marcus asked, flipping through his textbook.

"She will soon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beca hummed to herself as she pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a long-sleeved grey v-neck to wear to work (She'd end up sleeping in it when she got home). She was about to just strip and walk into her in-suite, but she heard the water running. She furrowed her brow and slowly opened the door. She saw a figure behind the shower curtain, and only when she saw the red hair did she realize who it was.

"Chloe, why the hell are you in my shower?" Beca asked, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Again?" She added as a joke.

Chloe jumped behind the curtain and she peeked her head out to look at Beca, who had a smirk on her face. "My hot water isn't turned on yet and I really needed a shower. I asked Scott and he said I could."

"And why didn't you ask me?"

"You were at rehearsal." Chloe stated, glancing around as the room filled with steam.

"Well, I need to shower. I have to work."

"THen come in, I won't bite. Unless you're into that." Chloe added with a seductive wink.

"I'm not getting in the shower with you!" BEca's eyes widened as she backed up.

"Well, it's either that, or you're late for work."

Bece thought about it for a moment and sighed. CHloe was right. So she strippd herself of her clothes, covered her junk and stepped in to see a bright-eyed, smiling Chloe, staring right back at her with damp hair and the same amount of confidence that she had when she came into her shower three years ago.

"Just like freshman year." Beca mumbled, quickly getting her hair wet and running shampoo through it.

Chloe smiled and took it upon herself to grap the soap and lather up her own body. "At least you know me well enough now."

"Yeah, true." Beca rinsed her hair and reached for the conditioner, but Chloe beat her to it. The redhead poured some on her hands and gently ran them through Beca's hair, and Beca could only let her.

Beca was confused about this whole situation but she let it slide. It was Chloe, for crying out loud. The girl was always crazy. She let her eyes close as she felt Chloe's movements, a soft groan coming from her mouth.

Chloe stepped closer to Beca with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She knew what she wanted to do and oh, how she wanted to do it. But she didn't want Beca to hate her. It would obviously freak the girl out and Chloe didn't want that to happen, but she knew that this might be her only chance. So she took a deep breath, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Beca's as the water rinsed Beca's hair of conditioner.

BEca was shocked. She certainly wasn't expecting that from her supposedly straight best friend. She stood there, frozen, while Chloe kissed her. After a moment the red head pulled back when she noticed that Beca wasn't kissing her back.

"Beca?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern and fear that the brunette would run.

"I-I gotta go…" Beca stammered, getting out of the shower quickly. She got dressed in her room and blow-dried her hair as quickly as she could, threw on her jacket and left while yelling "bye" to Marcus and Scott over her shoulder.

She made her way to the station, ignoring the hello she got from Seth. She set her stuff down and walked out the back door, lighting a cigarette to keep her from panicking.

Chloe had kissed her. Which meant that the redhead had to of liked her as something more than a friend. Why didn't Chloe tel lher? Now the girl possibly thinks that Beca hates her. Beca took a long drag and leaned against the brick wall. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear someone else walk outside.

"Beca?" A female voice asked. Beca looked around and saw Hailey, another worker of the station, standing there. "Are you okay?"

Hailey Jameston was hired after Beca decided that she needed more estrogen at the studio. Hailey is a Bella, but Beca took her under her wing because the girl showed an interest in mixing. Beca didn't mind the company, and since she was a sophomore Beca was able to teach her the ropes of the studio while Jesse and Zachary stacked CD's if they all happened to have the same shift.

Beca sighed and snubbed out the cigarette, putting the half in the box. "I'm fine. Let's just.. Go back in. It's just us and Seth tonight." She stated as she headed back inside, Hailey following her. Just because she mentored the girl didn't mean that she trusted her enough to tell her about the recent gayathon that has happened in her life.

As the two went back into the studio Beca immediately went into the recording room and didn't come out unless it was to use the restroom, smoke, or send Hailey to get food. She didn't want to do anything but music, and that's all she did until 6 o'clock am came and Jesse and Zachary came in for the morning shift.

Beca walked past them, ignoring them both as she tired walked to her apartment, lighting one last cigarette to take away her thoughts.


	4. Oh, Come on!

**Tiffany Roza- Selena Gomez**

**Isabelle Posen - Johanna Braddy**

**Jennifer Johnson - Emma Roberts**

**Devin Johnson - Damon Fizzy**

**Tommy Veter - Dylan O'Brien**

**Travis McCoy - Troye Sivan**

**Kristian Anderson - Scott Hoying**

**Anthony Sanders - Mitch Grassi**

**Alex Edwards - Hannah Hart**

**Chyanne Taylor - Grace Helbig**

**Elijah Williams - Devon Bostick**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Beca woke up to her alarm clock reminding her that she had afternoon classes that day. With a sigh she quickly showered and threw on black skinny jeans with a grey t-shirt and a black and white flannel over top. She threw on her boots and left a $20 on the counter with a note for Scott, just in case Bellas rehearsal ran late and he wanted more food. She grabbed her bag and headed out towards the campus, welcoming the colder weather that came with winter coming in Georgia. She walked into the history hall and smiled when she saw Cynthia Rose. She and the girl had the same Music History class, so they'd meet at the building and walk to class together.<p>

"Hey, CR." Beca stated with a small smile, getting the slightly taller woman's attention.

"Oh hey Becs. See you at rehearsal, Tiffany." Cynthia Rose stated as she walked with Beca to their class.

Tiffany Roza was a Freshman who joined the Bellas earlier that year. She reminded Beca of a little Mexican Aubrey; she always had to know what was going on and wasn't a big fan of improversation.

As they walked into the class, Beca laughed at something Cynthia Rose said as she sat down in the second of the many rows in the room. Cynthia Rose sat down next to her and they both got out their notebooks. Beca never really took notes, mostly doodled and scribbled down lyrics. Beca knew it wasn't the best of things to do, but she had a great memory so notes were never really helpful for her.

"Alright guys, lets get started." Professor Nolan spoke loudly and confidently as he walked into the room. "Today is going to be different than any other day. Starting today, Miss Beale will be taking over my class every once in a while."

Beca's eyes widened as she looked up and saw Chloe walk in. "Fuck…" She whispered under her breath, starting to tap on her desk. She needed to get out of there.

Cynthia Rose gave her a confused look but Beca ignored her. Her eyes were fixed on Chloe as the redhead introduced herself, and the lesson began. Beca didn't move her eyes at all through the lesson. She blinked, yes, but she was always staring at Chloe. Cynthia Rose was impressed- that was the longest she had seen Beca pay attention to anything.

When class ended Beca was out of there before Chloe even dismissed the class. The redhead sighed and walked up to Cynthia Rose, smiling at the girl.

"Hey, Red." Cynthia Rose smiled as she packed up her things. "What's up?"

"Do you know what's going on with Beca? I asked Scott but he's clueless." Chloe asked, biting her lip. "He said she came home from the station and just went to her room."

"This is the first time I've talked to her since last rehearsal. Sorry, Chloe. I'll see what I can do, see if the other Bellas know anything, okay?" She explained, nodding at the girl.

"Okay, thank you." Chloe was obviously very worried about Beca, and Cynthia Rose wanted to help keep the redhead calm. She's witnessed her when she gets angry, and an angry Chloe makes for a very terrified group of Bellas.

With a small goodbye the two girls parted and Chloe got ready for her next class, while Cynthia Rose sent out a mass text to all the Bellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rest of the day went by and Beca was already needing to get another pack of cigarettes. She called up ASeth and asked him to take her shift, and he happily complied. The brunette walked to her car and headed into the small town area to get groceries, chinese food for herself and Scott (Just in case) and another pack. Once back home she walked inside, surprised as to what she was seeing.

"What the hell, Scott?!" Beca exclaimed, making the two bodies on the couch jump apart.

"Beca… hey… I-uh, I thought you weren't coming home till late?" Scott asked, standing up and straightened out his clothes. Beca furrowed her brow at the girl she saw, then turned to her brother.

"Who the hell is this?"

"That's uh.. Isabelle Posen. My girlfriend." Scott trailed off, and Beca's eyes widened.

"Okay first, why are you two not in your room? The living room is no place for making out." Beca asked, setting the groceries and food down in the kitchen. "Second, aww, Scotty is growing up! And third, you said Posen, correct?" She opened her food and took a bite.

"Yeah, why?" Scott walked into the kitchen and set out his food.

"Hey Isabelle, is your sister the infamous Aubrey Posen by any chance?" Beca asked as she hopped onto the counter.

"Yeah, actually. She's in New York with her job at a law firm right now." Isabelle explained, following Scott.

"She still uptight as all hell?" The girl joked, and Scott glared at her.

"Beca!"

"What? I'm allowed to ask that! I spent a whole year with her."

Isabelle laughed softly as she leaned against the counter. "She's not as bad as she used to be."

Beca nodded and poked at her food with chopsticks. "Next time you talk to her, tell her Beca Mitchell says hi."

Isabelle nodded and smiled when Scott offered her some of her food. the trio ate their food in silence and Beca couldn't help but be reminded of what used to be hers, SCotts, and Jesse's tradition. She really needed to talk to Jesse about what happened, and maybe she might take him back. She waited until Scott walked ISabelle to her dorm and called him, asking if they could talk. He agreed and that's how Beca found herself sitting in front of a coffee shop, getting herself and Jesse a cup.

Her heart clenched when she saw Jesse walking towards her. She really missed the boy, but that didn't mean she forgave him. He went to give her a hug but she stiffened up before he could fully get his arms wrapped around her. He stepped back awkwardly and cleared his throat before Beca gave him his coffee.

"Thanks.. But you didn't have to get me one, Bec." He stated, smiling gently at her.

"I know. I did it because I wanted to." Beca replied, her eyes falling to the ground.

They walked in silence until they came across the tree that they were under when Jesse tried showing Beca movies their freshman year, then Beca sat down. Jesse sat next to her, sipping at his coffee.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" Jesse asked, looking at Beca.

Beca sunk down further in her sweatshirt. Even if he was sorry it didn't justify that what he did was wrong. He cheated on her- made her feel like an idiot for actually trusting someone for as long as she did with him. "I know."

Jesse chewed on his lip and shifted so he was leaning against the tree. "THen what else do you want me to say? I was drunk- It's not like I could control my actions."

"No, but you could have controlled your emotions. You can control the fact that you haven't even tried to call me since you told me. You haven't tried to talk to me at all. Do you even care?" Beca snapped, her eyes cold in the already dark air around them.

"I just wanted to give you time. It was hard for me too."

"Oh right. Because it's totally hard to go sleep with the guy you cheated on me with. The only thing that's hard about that is your raging boner for the CD stacker!" She exclaimed, standing up. She wasn't believing anything that Jesse had told her.

"Come on, Beca. You know that's not true. It's been what, a day? Two? You need to relax. People are worried." Jesse sighed and stood, trying to calm Beca down.

"Oh like who? Nothing is going on that people need to worry about."

"Scott, me, Hailey, Zach, The Bellas… Chloe."

Beca stiffened and she shook her head. "Why don't you just go break Luke's studio rule or something." She muttered as she pulled out her pack, lighting a cigarette. She knew her habit was getting bad but it was either that or she broke her fist on something, and she couldn't have that with the ICCA's coming up.

She didn't want to gov home. Going home meant dealing with Scott questioning her and more than likely a call from Chloe or something. SHe looked at her phone and smiled to herself when she saw the red blinking battery in the top right corner, meaning that her phone was basically dead. She wandered around the darkened campus, taking hits from her cigarette as she looked for a place to crash. She came across the practice room and, since she was the Bellas captain, she had the keys, she unlocked the door and walked blindly into the room, eventually finding the seats in the dark with mild cursing involved. After deciding that she was just going to skip her morning classes the next day she settled in a seat, let out a long, shaky breath, and soon enough let sleep take over her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning was easy for Beca. Sure, she wasn't very well rested for it being a Tuesday but it was the first morning in a few days that she woke up without wanting to scream. She ran her hand through her hair a few times to get out the knots and headed over to the coffee shop, getting herself caffeinated. It was only 11:30 according to the clock on the wall of the coffee shop, so Beca figured she could go home and shower before Scott got home from his classes. She sipped from her coffee and kept her eyes peeled. She didn't want to be bothered yet, but with her luck for the past few days she wouldn't be surprised if Amy popped out of nowhere and started talking to her.

Once she was at her apartment she showered and put on what she had for a mix as she worked on lunch. She figured she'd eat for herself and leave a plate for Scott in the microwave with a note. She wanted to be gone against before he got back. Even though she didn't want to , something was telling her to charge her phone, so she did. She had ten text messages and four missed calls, on top of two voicemails. Six of the texts were from Scott, two were from Jesse, and two were from Chloe. She deleted the ones from Jesse and sent Scott a quick message before she went onto Chloe's texts, which revealed that she was behind the calls and left the voicemails. She really didn't want to be bothered that day. SHe had work that night, swo Beca grabbed a handful of mixes and shoved them in her bag as she walked out and headed for the quad. She saw a group of guys and a few girls sitting around, and Beca recognized a few of them. She bit her lip and walked over to them, smiling when Chris waved at her.

"Hey guys, this is Beca. Captain of the Bellas- Jen, Marie, you already know her." Chris stated, pulling Beca down into his lap. She noticed how most of the guys were Trebles. "Pass it here, Eli."

Beca furrowed her brow and slid off of Chris' lap when she saw a younger boy- Eli- hand Chris what looked to be a joint. She let her jaw drop, but it turned into a smile when she saw Marie's smirk. Chris took a few hits and inhaled, then passed it to Beca. "Think you can handle this, Becs?"

Beca was hesitant to take the joint at first. She had seen how the weed was affecting Chris, Marie, and Jennifer, as well as the currently unnamed guys. SHe bit her lip and glanced around. Nobody seemed to notice them sitting in a big circle, smoking what were. It was like it was no big deal. SHe looked at Chris, smiling at the goofy grin he gave her.

"Come on, Becs. It's not that big of a deal." Chris reassured her, watching her intently.

Beca chewed her lip and took the joint from her friend. What harm could it do anyway? She inhaled the smoke like she inhaled from a cigarette, and held it there, before slowly blowing it out. The kids around her cheered and she laughed, waiting a moment before she took another hit. She passed it to Marie, who copied her actions.

When she really felt the effects starting to kick in, she couldn't help the smirk that took over her face. She had only taken two hits so far, but she already felt amazing. She looked at Chris who just smiled back at her, but a laugh from the other guys broke their attention. They looked over and saw one kid on his back, while another one laughed his ass off at the kid.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Chris started, shaking his head. "The idiot on the ground is Devon Johnson, Jennifer's brother, and the cackling idiot next to him is Tommy Veter. Then you have Kristian Anderson, Anthony Sanders, and Alex Edwards. Next to Alex is Chyanne Taylor, and then you have Elijah Williams. Alex and Chyanne are in the High Notes, and Elijah is my roommate." By the time Chris was finished with introductions the joint was back to him and he took deep inhales. SHe watched him carefully, noticing how he tended to blow out O's instead of a steady line of smoke and how he closed his eyes when he exhaled.

She continued with their circle, and by the time everyone had to part for their own things (rehearsals, studying, wandering around) Beca was a laughing mess. Marie and Jennifer walked with her to the practice room, and Beca tried her hardest to be as calm and composed as she possibly could. It worked for the most part, until Amy made a comment and Beca lost it.

"It wasn't _that _funny." Amy muttered as the girls all turned towards Beca.

Jennifer and Marie looked at each other. They could only image what was about to happen. They had gotten their captain stoned and were now paying the price for it.

Cynthia Rose looked at Beca with wide eyes. Beca wasn't acting like herself. She walked over to the girl and tried to make her sit down, but Beca refused.

"No! I don't wanna sit down! Get offa me!" She shouted, shoving Cynthia Rose away. The alto sighed, shoving Beca down into a chair and having Lily sit on her.

"What're you doing?" Stacie asked, looking up from her nails.

"Calling Chloe. She needs to snap some sense into Beca."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was only a matter of minutes before Chloe Beale walked through the door. She saw Beca being restrained by LIly and sighed, walking over to the girl. She moved LIly off of her and moved to be face-to-face with the DJ.

"Heey Chloe! When did you get here? I thought you graduated!" Beca exclaimed, getting very excited. Marie and Jennifer sat in the back, chuckling to each other.

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulders as she looked at the girl. Beca's eyes were bloodshot red and her clothes reeked of marijuana. She looked at the girls goofy grin and sighed, pulling Beca up. "This idiot decided to get high before practice." Chloe explained, pulling Beca up. "Practice is dismissed."

The girls in the room could feel Chloe's anger throughout the room and it was scary. Some of them had only witnessed an angry Chloe before, but she was mad at Aubrey then, not Beca. When it came to Beca, it was an entire different story. Chloe pulled Beca out of the building and Beca happily followed, unaware of Chloe's anger.

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe asked, keeping Beca still.

"Wha?"

"You're stoned! You haven't replied to my texts or calls! You didn't go home last night! Scott is worried sick!" Chloe's voice was harsh and full of anger with a mix of worry.

Beca had to try and not laugh at the expression Chloe was giving her. It was serious, but Beca thought it was hilarious and adorable. She crossed her arms and smirked, leaning against the wall. "Chillax, Red. I'm handling things." She stated confidently, watching the redhead shift.

Chloe's anger grew and she didn't know what else to do but bring her hand back and slap Beca across the face. She regretted it instantly and Beca's face, already turning pink, showed her that she had messed up again this time.

Beca quickly sobered up when Chloe smacked her and she almost slapped the redhead back. She glared at Chloe and watched as the girl's face went from anger to fear in a matter of minutes.

"What the hell was that for, Chloe?! I'm 23 years old. I shouldn't have to be at home by a certain time. I shouldn't have to answer your calls. I should, however, be allowed to let myself a relax a little after finding out that Jesse chose that bastard over me!" Beca shouted, letting all of her pent-up emotions out. SHe was shaking and Chloe felt like an asshole, she should've known there was a reason behind all of this. Chloe stepped forwards and went to pull Beca in for a hug, but Beca did what Beca Mitchell always does best.

She ran. Right into the arms of Christopher Loveless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me. I promise, the next chapter is full of Bechloe fluff. It jumps to a few weeks ahead, and I'm already about halfway through the chapter. It's a big game-changer for the story, and Beca is met with a few things (Two major ones) that will probably *instert cheesy drumroll here* give her a new perspective on how she's been acting, and how things have been playing out for her. It'll be up soon, I promise! **


	5. Christmas Nightmare, NYC Joy

**5,279 words. You guys are in for a long one. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this one out- with Christmas and everything I've been really busy and haven't had the time to work this out. As for Chapter 6, I can't give a guarantee when it'll be out, due to the fact that it isn't written yet. Every other chapter has been pre-written, aside from the last half of this chapter and the future chapters. It'll be out as soon as I can get it out. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback; it isn't necessary but I love hearing it and it's inspiring for me. **

**Damian Westbrooke - Shane Coffey (The guy that played Holden Strauss in Pretty Little Liars) **

* * *

><p>Weeks past by and Christmas approached, leaving the Bellas to do their caroling with Beca leading them the entire way. Things had gotten slightly better for the girl, even though she hadn't talked to Jesse or Chloe since she got high. From that point to now Beca had started dating Chris, and the guy was very happy to call her walked her to class and practice everyday, and he treated her like she wanted to be treated. But even after her "perfect" relationship, Beca felt like there was something missing.<p>

She was missing auburn hair and piercing blue eyes reminding her that she was amazing and wonderful. Chloe told her that everyday. Chris tried to do that for her, and while Beca would occasionally swoon it didn't feel the same. It felt like he was trying too hard. It wasn't genuine enough for her, even with her not-so-high standards.

Chris and his family were going to Minnesota for Christmas and he asked Beca to go with him, but she declined. She would have most definitely enjoyed snowboarding with him and cuddling by the fire, but her mom called her saying she was driving up from Florida to spend Christmas with her. Beca hadn't seen her mom in a while, but they talked as often as they could. So when Beca got the call saying that her mom was coming to visit, she was ecstatic.

The day before Christmas came and Beca sent Chris off to the airport with a kiss. When she got back to her apartment Scott and Isabelle were already setting up the tree, and Beca grinned as she joined in. She always loved putting up the tree but she never had the chance to put one up in the last few years because of Kimmy Jin. She grabbed a few ornaments and helped Isabelle hand them while Scott went to make cocoa.

"Aubrey invited me out to New York for New Years. She said I could bring my boyfriend and his sister. You guys in?" Isabelle asked, a smile on her face.

Beca looked to her brother and mentally discussed it with him. She didn't want to be the third wheel, but it'd be nice to see Aubrey again. Maybe Beca could convince her to come see the ICCA's when they came around. Beca turned back towards the short blonde and smiled at her.

"If Scott's in, I'm in."

Scott smiled at Beca and nodded as he skillfully carried in three mugs of cocoa. "It sounds like a great idea. Plus I've never been out of Georgia, so."

Beca chuckled. "We'll change that soon enough, Scotty."

The boy blushed at the nickname but sipped out of his cocoa nonetheless. He didn't mind the light teasing from his sister, but he wished she didn't do it in front of Isabelle. Chloe was one thing, but Isabelle was a whole different story.

The trio continued to set up the tree and by the end of the night, Bea had topped the tree with a star and they were singing Christmas carols for the hell of it Scott and Isabelle fell asleep watching Frosty the Snowman on the couch, and Beca decided to take a walk. It was 2:30 am, Beca still had a few more hours until her mother arrived. She wanted to stay awake, so she went to go get coffee.

Three cups later found her sitting in the quad sipping at her fourth cup. She looked up at the clear sky, even though it was kind of chilly, and watched the stars. Campus wasn't very well lit in the middle of the quad so she didn't have any distractions as she laid back in the grass, sighing contently. She let her mind wander freely as she watched the stars, until a dimly lit figure loomed over her face.

"Hey there, stranger."

That voice. Sure it was only a whisper but it was a voice that Beca knew all too well. It was a voice that Beca hadn't heard unless it was in class. It was the voice of Chloe Beale.

Beca sat up slowly as she looked at the redhead. "Why're you out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Chloe smirked and laid down next to the girl. "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I. Scott and Isabelle fell asleep on the couch."

Chloe awed. "That's so cute."

Beca laid back down and Chloe mimicked her motions. They lay in silence for a few moments until Chloe hesitantly moved closer to Beca and laid her head on Beca's chest. Beca stiffened for a moment and Chloe almost panicked, but then Chloe felt Beca's hands in her hair and she knew it was going to be okay, that Beca wasn't running this they were having a moment, and Beca was allowing it. It was like they hadn't even fought.

Beca broke the silence after a moment. "My mom is coming to town in a few hours." She whispered, not looking away from the sky.

Chloe smiled and looked up at Beca. "That's great, Beca. I'm sure you're very excited."

"I am. I haven't seen her since I graduated high school. That's when she moved down to Florida with my step dad." Beca explained, continuing to stroke Chloe's hair.

Chloe chewed on her lip. She couldn't imagine going for years without seeing her mom, but for Beca it may have been easier. She rolled over onto her stomach, keeping her head on Beca's chest. She looked at the girl and saw how full of life the girls eyes were. They were so much different than a few weeks ago. Chloe wondered if it had something to do with Chris. Her heart clenched at the thought.

Beca looked down at Chloe and she smiled. She smiled a genuine smile and Chloe beamed. The brunettes chewed her lip a moment and locked eyes with Chloe. "What're you thinking about, Chlo?"

Chloe just ran a hand along Beca's side, smiling when she saw the girl shiver slightly. "Nothing in particular. You just seem… happier."

Beca moved her hand from Chloe's hair to her back. "I guess you could say I am. My mom is coming, Scott and I are even closer than before, and I can finally say that I'm over Jesse, that I've moved on."

"With Chris?"

Beca licked her lips. "Maybe."

Chloe's heart jumped a little. Maybe this meant that she actually had a chance with Beca. She smiled at the brunette before her eyes fluttered closed, falling asleep to the sound of Beca's heartbeat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chloe woke up the next morning to the sound of Beca's phone buzzing in her sweatshirt pocket. She groaned softly and reached into the girls pocket, looking at the phone. Her dad was calling her. It was Christmas Eve, there was a number of reasons as to why her dad was calling her right now. She chewed her lip and gently shook Beca awake, much to her reluctance because Beca was adorable whilst sleeping, and handed the girl her phone.

Beca tiredly took the phone after she realized where she was, and she answered the phone. "Hello? Dad?" She asked, running her hand over Beca's back while the redhead rested her head again.

Chloe thought that she'd have a quick conversation with her dad then they could go back to cuddling in the grass. What she didn't expect was to be thrown off the girl as Beca hurried to her feet, then took off towards her apartment. Chloe watched as the girl sprinted and then it hit her: something had to be wrong.

Chloe cleared her hazy mind as she stood and ran after Beca, making her way to the apartment as quickly as she could. When she got there, the door was open, and her heart broke at what she saw. Scott had his arm around Isabelle as they stood by the tree, watching Beca and her father in the middle of the room. Her father had his arms around Beca, who was sobbing into her father's chest with her makeup running down her face.

"I don't understand… She was almost here. She was supposed to be coming to see me.." Beca wept, looking up at her father. Chloe shifted in her spot, as she leaned against the threshold of the door.

"I know, Beca. She was really looking forward to seeing you.." Her father rubbed her back gently, then Chloe took a chance and moved closer to Beca. The shorted girl turned and buried her face in Chloe's neck. Chloe looked from Scott to Beca's father, and that look could only really mean one thing:

Beca's mom had died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beca didn't really celebrate Christmas that year. Sure, she was asked by her father and SCott to go have Christmas dinner with them, but Beca turned them down. She wanted to stay in the apartment and get packed for New York while working on her mixes. She felt numb from the inside out. She rarely left her room, and didn't sleep for the past two days, only worked on her mixes. She tried calling Chris, but he never picked up, which only made Beca feel worse. She couldn't bring herself to do anything else.

CHloe had stopped by a few times to check on her, but the day after CHristmas, she didn't show up. Beca waited and waited, but no sign of Chloe. Beca, Scott, and ISabelle were scheduled to fly out the next day, but Beca didn't see a point in waiting. So she talked to Isabelle, who in turn talked to Aubrey, and the night of the 30th had Beca, Scott, and Isabelle flying from Atlanta, Georgia, to New York City, New York.

When she stepped out of JFK airport, Beca was amazed. New York had never failed to take her breath away. Isabelle hailed them a cab and they were off to Aubrey's apartment. Beca kept her eyes on the city out the window instead of her brother to her right and the greasy cab driver in the front seat. Her mind wandered to a few nights ago when she and Chloe fell asleep in the quad, and she couldn't shake the feeling that that felt better than any time she fell asleep with Jesse or Chris.

As she subconsciously tapped along to the beat coming from the earbud in her left ear, she heard Isabelle going off about Aubrey and her new boyfriend. Beca could really care less, but she pretended to listen anyway so she didn't come off as rude. As if that bothered her.

The cab pulled up in front of a big red brick apartment building just off Wall Street and the trio exited, Beca giving the man the money. Isabelle led them inside and up to the apartment, which was on the fifth floor. Isabelle and Scott basically ran up the stairs and Beca thought they were purely insane. She was only halfway up the fourth set when she heard Isabelle and Aubrey shriek in delight.

She rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs, huffing when she finally crossed over the threshold into the apartment. She saw Scott moving luggage and she took it upon herself to follow with her things, when Aubrey stopped her.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, walking over to her. Beca sat down her bags and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, Aubrey." Aubrey went in for a hug and Beca could tell how much has changed over three years. Aubrey had really changed- she had lowlights, a completely new fashion sense, and wasn't as tense as she had been.

"How've you been?" She asked, and before Beca could answer, someone walked out of the second guest bedroom, where Scott wasn't.

"Hey Aubs, what outfit should I wear tonight?" Chloe asked, walking out with two dresses in hand. She looked up at the blonde, and her eyes widened when she saw Beca. "Beca.. Hey. I didn't know you were coming out."

"She came with Scott and Belle. Belle just so happened to forget to mention that Scott's sister is Beca." Aubrey explained, looking at the dresses. "Wear the dark blue one. It looks better on you."

Beca just looked at Chloe. "Yeah, yeah the blue one." She agreed, smiling at Chloe. "Is uh.. Is the reason you stopped coming by, because you were out here?" She asked, stepping towards the redhead.

Chloe shyly nodded. "Yeah.. It was just all last minute. Aubs called me and asked me if I wanted to come out, and when I went to tell you, you never picked up the phone."

Beca bit her lip and looked down at her bags. "Yeah.. I didn't want to use my phone after Chris never picked up." She picked up her bags and went to take them into the hallway.

"Oh, just take your bags into Chloe's room, Beca. You'll be staying with her."

Beca nodded and walked into the guest room that Chloe had come out of. She ran a hand through her hair and swallowed thickly, sitting on the bed. She took a deep breath and unzipped her suitcase, pulling out her laptop and setting it on a desk. She walked back out to the living room, where Aubrey and Chloe were talking. They immediately stopped when Beca entered, and Chloe pushed past her to go change.

"What's that about?" Beca asked, pointing to the direction where Chloe had went.

"She's going clubbing tonight. Something about needing to let loose? She wants Damian and I to go with her." Aubrey explained, pouring herself a mug of tea.

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't have a need to. I have some stuff I have to finish on a case, and Damian doesn't get off work until late. I also wanted to spend some time with Belle while she's here." The blonde explained, and Beca rested against the counter opposite Aubrey. They sat in silence for a moment, before Aubrey spoke again. "Would you go with her?"

"Me? At a club? The only reason why I go to clubs is to play there." Beca stated, and Aubrey rose an eyebrow.

"Come on, Beca. It would mean a lot to her. She's been here all alone for a few days because I've been working. She wants to have fun."

Beca sighed and shook her head, before giving in. "Alright, alright. Let me shower and get ready. Tell her to wait for me."

Aubrey only nodded with a smile and Beca headed off to her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The last thing Beca expected the night before New Year's Eve was to be pressed up against a tipsy Chloe while they moved to the beat that pounded throughout the room. She was a little tipsy herself, but she wasn't as gone as Chloe was. She could feel everything that the redhead was doing to her, from their hips pressed together to the hands that were wandering a little too far down. Chloe's head was on her shoulder as they moved with her back pressed against her front, and Beca's hands were on her waist, but Chloe's hips were pushing into her's with every beat, and Beca was becoming overwhelmed. She swallowed thickly and when the song ended, she led Chloe over to the bar.

"Give me a few shots and a glass of water for this one. She needs to sober up a little." Beca asked the bartender, who nodded and poured Beca's shots before passing them to her. She downed them, and while it didn't affect her level of sobriety it did give her a little more confidence if Chloe were to take them back to the dance floor. She watched as Chloe downed the glass of water, then she turned back to Beca.

The music changed to a slower song, but one with a decent beat as Chloe took Beca's hand and led her to a darker area of the room. Beca followed, the alcohol settling in the pit of her stomach as she walked with Chloe through the crowd of people. The redhead draped her arms around Beca's shoulders and she rested her head against Beca's as the brunette's hands found Beca's hips. They swayed a little, and Beca's eyes locked with Chloe's. Chloe swallowed thickly and she glanced down at Beca's lips, and Beca caught the eye movement. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, chewing on her lip.

Chloe's heart soared. Even though she was very tipsy and far from sober, she knew what this meant. That Beca was finally giving her a chance, that maybe Beca felt the same about her, if even a little bit. She bit her lip and moved a little closer to Beca, and hesitated a moment before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe's. It was gentle and chaste, but for Chloe it was perfect. It took a moment for Beca to kiss back, and Chloe thought she was going to run again. But Beca didn't. She kissed Chloe back carefully, as if she were getting used to the feeling, and trying to memorize it. Chloe didn't care, she was happy, and when they pulled back she couldn't stop the grin on her face.

"Let's go home, yeah?" The redhead asked, biting her lip with a smile. "Bre want's us to get up early tomorrow."

Beca couldn't help but laugh as she went and paid her tab before they left. Beca had sobered up (she wasn't even that drunk to begin with) and Chloe, even though she was still slightly tipsy, was almost entirely sober. They didn't feel the need to get a cab, so they bundled up in their jackets and headed out to Aubrey's apartment.

They didn't talk much as they walked, just relished in the feeling of accompaniment as the snow started to fall around them. Snow was something that Beca hadn't witnessed much, having grown up in Georgia, and it was still a pretty sight to her every time she got the chance to see it. They were halfway to Aubrey's place when Beca noticed that Chloe's teeth were chattering.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked, then realized what she had said, and wanted to slap herself.

"Yeah.. I didn't think New York would get this cold. I only brought this jacket." Beca looked at what she was wearing, and sighed. Of course Chloe would grab the lightest jacket she had brought. She bit her lip for a moment and shrugged out of her leather jacket. She shivered at the sudden cold that came with the chilly New York air, but it didn't bother her as she draped it carefully over Chloe's shoulders. Chloe smiled at her and pulled it around her, blushing a little.

They continued their walk in silence and when they got to Aubrey's, Beca immediately went to the bedroom to get changed out of her jeans. Chloe took her time, and noticed that Isabelle, Scott, and Aubrey were sitting in the living room watching a movie. She still had a smile on her face from earlier that night, and Aubrey furrowed her brow. Scott just shook his head with a smile, and Isabelle didn't notice. Aubrey stood and walked over to Chloe, leading her into the kitchen.

"What happened? Why're you all smiley? Why are you wearing Beca's jacket? Did-"

"I kissed her."

"Wait, what?"

"I kissed her, Bre. And she kissed me back." Chloe whispered, smiling at the blonde. Aubrey grinned and hugged her close.

"I told you, she just needed time. When are you going to figure out that I'm always right?" Aubrey stated with a smile, then bit her lip when she heard the soft music coming from Beca and Chloe's room. "Why don't you head on, okay?"

Chloe nodded and grinned to herself, walking towards and into the room that she was sharing with Beca. She saw Beca at the desk in flannel pajama pants and a tank top, working on a mix. The brunette looked at her and smiled, then went back to work. Chloe recognized the song and she started humming along, smiling at the changes. She slipped off Beca's jacket and set it on the bed before she unzipped her dress and dropped it, turning to grab an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. She walked up behind Beca and leaned over her shoulder, watching her. After a few moments of watching Beca move her mouse and type away, changing beats and tempos, she took a deep breath and looked at the girl, then slowly moved down to press a gentle kiss to Beca's neck. Beca didn't seem to notice, other than tilting her head to the side to let Chloe continue. Chloe took this as a good thing and kissed up Beca's neck, nipping at her earlobe before kissing back down it. Beca hummed softly and finished up what she was working on, before she turned towards the girl.

Chloe smiled at her and took Beca's hand, and led her to the bed. Beca followed and laid down, and Chloe crawled on top of her. She bit her lip and straddled Beca's waist, and Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips. She locked eyes with Chloe and Chloe leaned down, connecting their lips. Beca cupped her cheek and Chloe deepened the kiss, nipping at Beca's lips. Beca parted her lips and Chloe took advantage of this, letting her tongue wander as her hands moved up Beca's sides. Their tongues dueled and Beca's hand dipped under Chloe's top, running her hand over her stomach. Chloe sucked on Beca's tongue and Beca moaned softly, spurring Chloe on as the redhead tugged on her shirt. Beca was about to sit up and take it off, when the door suddenly opened, but neither of the girls noticed.

"Oh uh, shit, Beca!" Scott shielded his eyes and closed the door again, making Chloe quickly jump off of the girl. Beca sighed and Chloe laughed, letting the girl sit up. The brunette shook her head and went to walk out of the room, going to see what her brother wanted. She walked into the living room and blushed at the giggle that came from Isabelle, and the look that Aubrey gave her.

"Now that you and Chloe have broken apart, I can tell you what your brother was going to. I want you guys to get up early- Damian called and said he'd treat us all for breakfast. Which means you can't sleep in." Beca sighed and crossed her arms.

"Is that all?"

Aubrey just smiled at the girl. "Don't be too loud."

Beca blushed deeper and walked back to her bedroom. When she shut the door behind her and looked at the bed, she smiled at Chloe, who was laying across the bed, under the covers.

"What'd they want?"

"We have to get up early." Chloe whined and rolled onto her back. Beca shook her head and crawled under the covers.

"Your brother is a clit-block." Chloe mumbled, moving to wrap her arms around Beca.

"A clit-block?"

"It's like a cock block but for girls. Get with the facts, Becs."

Beca just laughed and pulled the covers over them both. Chloe shifted and rested her head on Beca's chest, and the two of them talked the night away, eventually falling asleep around midnight. Even though Chloe didn't get any, she was glad that she was having these few small moments with the girl she was falling very, very hard for.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning had Beca waking up to Chloe kissing at her neck, which led to a heated make-out session until Aubrey pounded on their door. They showered (separately, much to Chloe's reluctance) and got dressed, and soon they were heading out with Damian, Aubrey, Scott and Isabelle to a small restaurant not too far from the apartment. Beca didn't mind walking, New York was as pretty in the day as it was at night. They walked behind the group of couples, and Beca noticed that every time Chloe fell into step with her, the redhead's hand would brush her own. She knew Chloe wanted to hold her hand. But a part of her was telling her not to let her. It was a small feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her what she was doing with Chloe wasn't going to last, that it would be just for this small amount of time and when they got back to Barden things would be different. That when they got back they'd go their own separate ways, with Beca being with Chris and focusing on the Bellas and Chloe with her teaching.

They sat down in a large booth and immediately fell into small talk, but that wasn't what Beca was focusing on. What Beca was focusing on was the hand that fell onto her lap, and was slowly stroking circles along her thigh, getting dangerously close to her center. She tried to keep her breathing even, but that didn't last long as that Scott noticed her face getting red. Chloe, however, played it off as if she wasn't doing anything.

"You okay, Becs?" Scott asked, leaning over the table a little.

Beca nodded and swallowed thickly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little warm."

Scott smiled knowingly and glanced at Chloe, then shook his head. He took a sip of his drink and continued on talking with Damian. Beca looked at Chloe and widened her eyes a little, biting her lip. Chloe smirked at her and leaned over to peck her cheek, and Isabelle awed while Aubrey fake gagged. Scott laughed at Aubrey and Damian just smiled at Beca, who was blushing deeper. The rest of the morning went along something like that, until Aubrey, Chloe, and Isabelle left them to go shopping, and Beca, who had no interest in going with the girls, was left to go back to the apartment with Scott and Damian.

Beca didn't mind spending time with her brother and Aubrey's boyfriend, she actually enjoyed being able to spend time with them. It was nice to just relax without putting too much thought into it, and the guys provided her with that. All they really did was just sit and play video games, which ended in them placing bets on who could beat who in Mario Kart 8.

"Twenty bucks says that you can't beat Damian at Mount Wario." Scott announced, sitting on the couch behind Damian and Beca, who were sitting in bean bag chairs in front of the TV.

"You're on!" Beca announced, grabbing a Wii controller.

"I second that bet. Best of luck, Beca. Mount Wario is my best track!"

Beca was the one who ended up getting forty bucks after that race.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the girls got back from shopping, and when Scott was flat broke from all the bets he made, it was time for the six of them to get ready to go down to Time Square. Chloe dressed warmer this time, having borrowed one of Aubrey's winter jackets, and Beca was still in just her leather one. They all walked down and got a decent spot, one with benches, but still in view of the stage where there would be performances. Beca sat on the bench and Chloe sat down next to her, Isabelle sitting on the other side. They all talked and listened to the music being played, and soon enough a DJ was being introduced. Beca huffed when she heard his mixes and shook her head, mumbling under her breath that she could do so much better.

Scott heard her, even though the others didn't, and simply told them that he was going to get drinks for everyone. He left their little area and weaved through the crowd, and found where the performers were holding camp. He chewed his lip and looked around, finding a sign in area where the groups would state that they were there. He found what seemed to be the coordinator, and hoped that his luck was better than earlier this time, and he knew that would be true when he heard the guy complaining about a group not being there, and them having a twenty minute set that was open.

"Er, excuse me?" He asked, tapping the guys shoulder.

"What do you want, kid?" The guy answered, his gaze cold. Scott could tell that he was very annoyed.

"I couldn't help but overhear you saying that you had an empty slot in your set, and I was wondering if I could help you out."

"What the hell do you mean?" The guys gaze softened a little, and Scott bit his lip.

"My sister, she's a DJ. She could take over the empty set, and she'd do it for half of what you're paying the other guys." Scott knew that Beca wouldn't mind what she got paid, especially if she was playing at the NYC New Year's Eve event.

"Get her up here, then. She's after Fall Out Boy. If she blows, It's your ass I'm finding."

Scott gulped and hurried back to where they were at.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was when Beca stepped onto the stage in front of millions of people when her nerves kicked in and her heart almost stopped. She looked out at everyone and chewed her lip, before flipping open the provided laptop, and plugging in one of the USB drives that she always kept on her. She took the mic in her hand and smiled at everyone, before she spoke, hearing her echo travel around Time Square.

"Hey guys, I'm Beca MItchell, and uh, I know I'm not who you were expecting. Things got mixed up, and I got this offer. I'm gonna play a few of my mixes, if that's okay?" She knew she was going to get to play them even if people didn't like it, but she figured it didn't hurt to ask. She took the few shouts of excitement as a good thing. "Alright, cool. Here we go."

She went on to play some of her more recent mixes, and the feedback she got from everyone only thrilled her on. She added a few things that weren't on the original tracks with the equipment on the stage, and her heart fell into step with the beat pounding through the giant speakers on either side of the stage. She looked to a camera and winked at it, before she went back to doing what she did best. She was getting one step closer to her dream, and she could only thank her brother. When her set was over, she stepped offstage and went backstage, hugging her brother as tight as she could.

"I couldn't of gotten to do that without you, Scott. Thank you so much." She whispered, the grin on her face as big as her face itself.

"You're welcome, Becs. I figured if anyone could do that, it would be you." He whispered back, then pulled back from the hug. Beca was congratulated by the rest of her friends and she was on a happy high the rest of the night.

They watched the rest of the show from backstage, and the energy in New York only grew as the countdown to the new year began. Beca joined in on the shouting that surrounded them, and she watched as if in slow motion as it got to one, and Scott kissed Isabelle, and Damian kissed Aubrey, but most of all, Chloe kissed her. And Beca couldn't of been happier as they all took in the new year.


	6. Mistakes to (Fuck Up) Fix

**A/N: Hey guys, don't worry. I haven't given up on this chapter. Times are hectic right now, especially with midterms coming up next week. We've got four chapters after this one, then it's the end to New Perspective. Don't worry, I've already got a sequel planned out and I will be working on that asap. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, only my OC's. **

**Warning: Abuse of a sort.**

* * *

><p>Going back to Barden was something Beca was most certainly not looking forward to. Barden held work (which she actually didn't mind all that much) and school, but Barden also held the drama that came with the Bella's and Beca's current nightmare: Christopher Loveless.<p>

Chris wasn't usually a violent person, but that was what scared her the most. The guy was a softie at heart, someone who was a great person, always had great advice and wasn't afraid to show emotion. That's what Beca liked about him, when she knew she was on his good side. She knew that upsetting Chris would make everything worse for her, because she couldn't predict how he was going to react. She has never seen the boy get angry before. A part of her loved him, just like a part of her will always love Jesse. She couldn't change things like that even if she wanted to.

But a part of her, and she only recently came to these terms, loved Chloe Beale. Chloe was there for her long before Chris was, and Chloe also seemed to always know what Beca was thinking before she even knew herself. But Chloe wasn't safe. Chloe was… a handful, to say the least. Beca couldn't decide what she liked most about Chloe. With Chris, it was simple. Chloe was more complicated. Chloe knew how to break Beca's heart and fix it within a matter of minutes. There was something about Chloe that Beca couldn't quite put her finger on. Something that Beca couldn't decide if she wanted to figure it out or not. She spent the whole flight back to Barden thinking about it.

Once in the apartment, Beca set her stuff down, then headed to the studio. She had the night off, but she wanted to just relax and listen to whatever it was Seth, Jesse, or Hailey was playing while being in the studio. She walked through the front door and smiled at the stubble-clad man who always sat behind the counter: Seth Hartwick.

"Hey, Seth." She greeted, leaning against the countertop. "How was your break?"

Seth put down his phone and grinned up at Beca. "It was okay. I spent time with family, and I finally got a girlfriend."

"Oooh, sounds like you had a really great winter break." Beca teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "What's her name?"

Seth rolled his eyes and sat up. "Her name is Tina. She's… something." He laughed, watching as the girl shifted. He chewed his lip before speaking again. "How was New York?"

"It was… something." She repeated, sighing as she thought about her break with Chloe, Scott, Isabelle, and Aubrey. "IT was one of the best times of my life."

"Did Chris go with you?"

She had heard about Beca's new relationship from the other people in the studio, namely Jesse and Zachary.

"No, he was in Minnesota with his family." Beca crossed her arms and watched him carefully. "How were things here?"

Seth stood and went to walk with her to the actual studio. "Pretty boring. Hailey got back last week and it was mostly Jesse and I running tracks."

"No Zach?" Beca asked, mentally cringing at the boys' name.

Seth shook his head. "Zach is coming back tomorrow. Jesse seems a little too excited about it sometimes." He chuckled, opening the studio door for her.

"Are they dating, or?" It was a weird question for her to ask, but the curiosity got the better of her. She hadn't talked to either of them since their falling out.

"Beats me. Jesse seems all for it, but Zach seems… scared? I think that's what he usually looks like when I catch them making out behind the shelves." He joked, picking up a CD that was out of place and putting it in the right spot.

Beca laughed and waved at Hailey who was in the booth. She took a listen to see what was playing, then gave the girl a thumbs up, who just smiled in return. "I think the boy is afraid to come out of the closet, honestly."

"Who's afraid to come out of the closet?" Jesse asked, looking over the balcony from up above. "Hey, Becs."

"Your boy Zachary. The kid looks sick every time you even talk about them being together." Seth laughed, sitting on the desk.

"He's… I don't know, actually." Jesse explained, moving to walk down the stairs. "He's only a sophomore in college, I guess his parents are hardcore Christians or something."

"Like yours?" Beca asked, crossing her arms.

"Worse." Jesse looked down and grabbed another box of CDs. "We're still figuring things out, I guess." He shrugged and went to walk upstairs, struggling a little. Beca jogged over to his side and took some stacks out, making the box lighter. "Thanks, Beca."

"No problem. Have you talked to him about this?" Beca asked, following Jesse up the stairs.

"No. He doesn't want to face the fact that he's more queer than a 3 dollar bill."

"Jesse's right about that one. I've seen that boy come in with nail polish before." Seth commented, flipping through CD books.

Jesse sighed. "He's not out to his parents, his family, or his friends yet. The only people who know are you, me, Seth, Hailey, and his roommate. That's it."

Beca swallowed thickly. "Chloe and Scott know too."

Jesse furrowed his brow and looked at her. "You told them?"

"I was mad- it was after you told me that you kissed him. I wasn't supposed to not tell them. Plus, I don't think they told anyone either." Beca explained, stacking a few CDs. "It was my mistake."

Jesse sighed again and shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you can keep any secrets, Beca."

Beca just looked at Jesse and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you can not be a dickhead, Jesse." She snapped, putting the CDs down and hurrying down the stairs.

"Beca, wait!" Jesse called from the balcony.

"Bye, Jesse." She stated, flipping him the middle finger as she left the studio.

Seth only laughed to himself as he watched Beca leave the studio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After leaving the studio, Beca didn't know what to do. She could go and see Chloe, but her heart stopped at the thought, especially since she hadn't told Chris yet. He was supposed to get in that afternoon, but as Beca counted down the minutes, her heart just broke even more. She was afraid of what he was going to do. With a sigh, she took this time to wander around the quad, taking in how much slightly warmer it was there than it was in New York.

By the time it was late afternoon Beca had already paced the entire quad at least five times, so lost in thought and music that she didn't even notice the sun starting to set. She swallowed thickly and chewed her lip as she made her way towards Chris' dorm, knocking three times on it. She held her breath while she heard someone coming to open the door, and her breath came out in a relieved sigh when she saw it was Elijah that had opened the door, and not Chris.

"Hey, Beca." The boy started, opening his door. "Come in, come in. Chris just went to take a shower, he'll be back at any time." Elijah explained, letting Beca walk in and closing the door behind her.

Beca nodded in response to what he said and hesitantly sat down on Chris' bed. She had a few moments to think about how she was going to say this, before Chris came back. She thought about it, and went over it a million times in her head: _I cheated on you, in New York, with Chloe Beale. _

"How was New York?" Elijah asked, breaking the nerve-wracking silence between them.

"It was.. okay. I mean, it would of been better had Chris been there, but it was pretty awesome." _If Chris was there I wouldn't of cheated on him. _

Elijah nodded and looked up when the door opened, and Chris walked in. He smiled at his roommate and grabbed his laptop and bag, before heading out. "I'll leave you two alone, yeah?"

Chris was confused at first while Elijah walked out the door, then he looked over at his bed. A large smile appeared on his face when he saw Beca sitting there, but his smile dropped when he noticed that Beca wasn't smiling. He furrowed his brow and went to towel his hair, kicking the door shut behind him. He was clad in only a pair of sweatpants as he dried his hair, his voice slightly muffled.

"I didn't know you got back before me." He stated, setting the towel down to look through shirts.

"Yeah I.. Got in this morning." Her voice was soft and wavering, and Chris picked up on it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking over at her hesitantly. Beca sighed to herself and willed herself not to cry, because she was so afraid.

"I… I cheated on you, Chris." She whispered, her eyes falling to the ground. It felt like all the air was cut from the room as a painful silence took over the room. Her heart fell into her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on his face.

Chris was angry. His lips pursed and his eyes turned cold as he threw his shirt down on the ground, and walked over to Beca, looking down at her as he crossed his arms. "What did you say?"

Beca flinched at the way Chris' voice sounded. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to repeat her words, but she did anyway. "I said I-"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Beca's eyes shot up as she looked at him and she hoped that someone, one of his neighbors had heard him shout. She was terrified, she didn't want to be there anymore. She shouldn't of told him.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said I… I cheated on you, Chris." She spoke louder but her voice was filled with fear as she saw the anger in him rise more.

"Was it Jesse? Your ex boyfriend?"

Beca shook her head. "It was.. It was a girl. It was Chloe."

Chris' anger was taking over the best of him as he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You cheated on me with _her_? With that redhead? What the hell, Beca?!" He yelled, gripping her shoulders hard. She tried to get away but it only made his grip tighter.

"Chris- you're hurting me." She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "Please, let me go."

"I can't believe you, Beca! You cheated on me with that skank!"

Beca's heart clenched as she listened to him insult Chloe. She pushed him back and stood off the bed, swallowing her fear as she got in his face. "You can insult me any way you want, but do _not _insult Chloe like that! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Chris stumbled a bit but his anger remained as he pushed Beca back. "Oh, you're right. I shouldn't insult her, I should be insulting you, because you're the whore who cheated on me with her!" He exclaimed, pushing her again, hard enough for her to fall back and have her wrist land the wrong way against the dresser.

"You asshole!" She yelled, standing to punch him, but he stopped her by slapping her across the face hard. Beca was about to retaliate, but was stopped by someone knocking on the door.

"One minute!" He called to the door, sliding on his shirt. He looked at Beca and shook his head, keeping his anger at bay for the company on the other side of the door. "Get out of my dorm. Don't come back." He sneered, shaking his head.

Beca nodded shakily as she opened the door and walked past the guy standing there, clutching her hand as she kept her head down, and walked back to her apartment. She ignored everything that Scott asked her as she grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, then went right into her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chloe stopped by at around nine o'clock that night. Scott had invited her to dinner with Isabelle, and she gladly accepted the invitation to see Beca again. When she got there, Scott was getting busy in the kitchen while Isabelle set up the table, and Scott greeted her happily.

"Hey, Scott.. Where's Beca?"

Isabelle smiled at her and pointed to the back door, where a low beat emitted from behind the wood. Chloe nodded and after asking if they needed help, headed for Beca's door. She knocked once then opened it, smiling when she saw Beca sitting at her computer.

Beca paused her music and sighed. "I thought I told you not to bother me, Sco- Oh, Chloe."She paled as she saw the redhead in her doorway. "What're you doing here?"

"Scott invited me for dinner… What happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight with a pole." She lied, glad that she had put the peas for her wrist back a half hour ago. She knew that when Chris had smacked her that he had hit her hard enough to bruise, hence why she didn't want to see Scott. "Don't worry about it, I was too focused on my phone."

Chloe bit her lip and leaned against the threshold as Beca used one hand to stand up. She believed the girl's story, for the most part. "Did you talk to him about it?"

Beca knew that Chloe was meaning talking to Chris about her cheating on him. She sighed softly and nodded, swallowing as she pushed past Chloe to walk into the dining area. "Yeah, I did. He uh.. he took it well."

Chloe frowned and followed Beca, moving to take the girl's hand. "So does that mean that-" She cut herself off as Beca winced, and her own brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

Beca nodded and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little strain- I worked a little too hard on my mixes tonight."

Chloe looked down at the girl's wrist, noticing how it was turning purple. "Beca, I don't think this is just a strain. What the hell happened?"

Scott looked at them confusedly and walked over to them. "Beca? Chloe? Is everything alright?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Yes."

"No!"

Scott walked over to them and looked at Beca's hand. "Beca.. What happened? Why is your wrist purple? Why do you have a bruise on your face?"

"Don't worry about it, guys. I was just a little clumsy today." She lied again, keeping her eyes down.

"You're lying, Beca. Please, talk to us." Chloe pleaded, her eyes filled with worry. She really wanted Beca to talk to her, especially if this was serious.

Isabelle walked over to them and chewed her lip, looking at Beca's bruised face. "Guys… that's a handprint."

Chloe's eyes widened and Scott's narrowed. "I'm going to beat that son of a bitch!"

"Belle, stop him!" Chloe cried, causing Isabelle to run to the front door to stop Scott. "We don't even know what happened.. Beca, will you please tell us?"

Beca sighed and nodded before she went to walk over to the couch, their friends joining them. Scott grabbed the bag of peas again and handed it to Beca, who gratefully thanked him and placed it on her wrist, before she went into explaining what had happened with Chris. When she finished, Chloe had hugged her close and Scott, while trying to calm himself, went to finish up dinner. They ate in silence aside from a few failed attempts at making small conversation.

When it came time to say goodbye to their friends, Scott immediately went to bed after getting snapped at by Beca for making sure she was okay. She knew he only meant well, but she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She didn't even want to have a big dinner that night, but she had no choice but to push everyone away. She couldn't handle so much at one time, no matter what it may be. She was hurting on the inside, even more so than on the outside, and she couldn't help but fear that these weeks leading up to Nationals were going to be her own personal hell, where the demon who haunted her dreams, was Christopher Loveless.


	7. She Saw the Nightmare

**A/N: Here you guy's go, another chapter. I was originally going to keep this all in one chapter and have it be one giant chapter, but I figured a filler chapter was better than having a bunch of chapters with big events squashed together. So here's a filler chapter, next chapter we'll be having another time jump. This chapter is purely Beca and Chloe, so I hope you guys are all satisfied. Chapter 8 will be updated hopefully soon as that I started typing it as soon as I posted this one.**

**Guest: Thank you for your feedback! The period of time between Beca's Mother's death and Chapter 6 is actually only a few days to a week. Beca's mother died on Christmas Eve, Chapter 6 is roughly on January 2nd or 3rd. I'm basing Beca's coping method with her mom on mine with my grandmother, and it took me a while for it to actually kick in, especially since I didn't see her very often, like Beca and her mother. I understand your confusion, however. Beca's feelings towards her mother's death will really come out within the next few chapters.**

With the help of Chloe, Beca was able to cover the bruise on her face enough to go see a doctor without them asking too many questions. She simply told them that she had fallen in practice and that was how she hurt her wrist, ignoring the fact that she had bruises on her shoulders too (ones that Chloe didn't know about). She had fractured her wrist when she fell against Chris' table, but the pain was a lot more intense than a fracture. When they finished up at the doctors Beca left with a splint and a prescription for pain meds, which Chloe happily took her to get filled.

"Thanks for this, Chlo." Beca shyly said, looking over at Chloe in the driver's seat.

"It's not a problem. Although, you never did tell me what all happened with Chris." Chloe explained, pulling out of the pharmacy.

Beca bit her lip and looked out the window. "He insulted you."

"What?"

"Chris. He called you a skank, after he grabbed my shoulders." She explained, pushing down the hem of her shirt to show the girl the dark bruises that had formed there. "So I pushed him, and defended you, which he didn't like."

Chloe's heart gushed at hearing that Beca had defended her like that, but bile rose in her throat at the bruises that created such a constrast against Beca's skin. "We should go to the cops about this."

Beca bit her lip again. "I understand why he did what he did."

Chloe looked at her quickly. "Are you kidding me? He left bruises on you!"

"What happened to seeing things from someone else's perspective? When Jesse cheated I wanted to make sure he could never have babies!"

"This is different, Beca!" Chloe snapped, pulling over and turning towards Beca. "You didn't act on your anger for Jesse. Plus, I don't think you would even hurt him that much." Beca pouted. "The point is, Chris hurt you. For Christ's sake- he put your hand in a split and bruised your face and shoulders! We _need _to go to the police with this!"

Beca sighed. She really didn't want to make a big deal out of this but Chloe was right. Beca hadn't slept in a few nights because she kept having nightmares that Chris would come out and hurt her more. Even if the guy wasn't usually a violent person, the sudden purge of violence made Beca terrified.

"I can't, Chloe." She whispered, biting her lip hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Why?" Chloe asked, looking over at Beca. She hated seeing the girl like this; she looked so… Broken.

"Because I can't. I can't turn him in. I shouldn't of told him.. I…" She trailed off for a moment, taking a deep breath. "It was my fault."

Chloe shook her head and went to turn off the car. "It wasn't your fault, Beca-" 

"Yes, it was! I could of pushed you away in the club. I could of prevented everything that happened in New York. I could of not cheated on him- It's all my fault!"

"Rebecca Mitchell you shut your God damn mouth right now!" Chloe snapped again, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. Silence fell over the car as she took a few calming breaths. "I hate hearing you talk like that. It's not your fault. What happened.. happened. It's in the past, we can't change it. Yes, you could of not told him, but he could of been a freaking man and not laid his hands on you." She looked at the girl with a soft expression and reached over to take Beca's hand in her own. They sat in silence for a few moments, with Chloe looking at Beca but Beca refused to look at Chloe, and soon the redhead sighed and took her hand back.

"Alright, Beca. We won't go to the police. Just know that I'm not happy about this." Chloe stated, turning the car back on and heading to Barden. School started back up the next day, and Chloe had to finish her notes for lessons for the next few days.

"Could I.. Come back with you to your apartment?" Beca asked carefully, her voice small. She knew that Scott wasn't home (he was out with their father, something about "bonding more") and she really didn't want to be alone, espeically with her thoughts with everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks. Usually she'd jump at the idea of being home alone, now she dreaded the very thought.

"Of course, Becs. Although, it may be kind of boring." Chloe's voice was a lot more cheerful than Beca's, and she had a smile on her face. Compared to Beca, Chloe looked full of light.

"I'd rather be bored than alone, honestly."

Chloe bit her lip. She hated seeing Beca like this- within the past month or so she had only seen Beca truly happy twice: When she told her about her mother coming to visit, and when she was performing at the New Year's Eve event in New York.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chloe sat at her desk, scribbling notes and making alterations in her lecture before she moved to the powerpoint, all with Beca laying on her bed behind her watching _West Side Story _on her TV. She'd glance back at the girl occasionally and smiled when she saw Beca start to drift off. The brunette's eyes were drooping and she was curled up in Chloe's blanket, looking comfortable as hell and relaxed. Chloe quickly finished her powerpoint and shut her laptop, trying to not make too much noise as she crawled in behind the snoozing brunette. They hadn't shared a bed or did anything even remotely platonic since they left NYC, so Chloe was glad that Beca didn't push her away this time. She let the movie play on in the background as she wrapped an arm around Beca, holding her close as she closed her eyes. She was just about to give in to the nap that was lulling her in when Beca started moving in her arms.

"Beca?" She asked, shifting so she could see the girl. Beca was still asleep.

"Beca!" She tried again, but Beca only pushed her away, lashing out and starting to cry. She was screaming by this point, tears streaming down her face. Chloe sat up and grabbed Beca's hands, keeping the shorter girl from being able to hit her. She rolled Beca only her back and sat on her legs, calling the girl's name.

It was fifteen minutes later that Beca actually woke up.

"Beca? Beca! Wake up, Becs." Chloe called as Beca came to, looking confused as she started up at Chloe over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca asked, straining her wrists against Chloe's hands and wincing slightly.

"Are you awake now?" Chloe looked dead serious, and it scared the brunette slightly.

"Yeah, now that you've jumped on me." Beca grumbled, pushing Chloe off of her. "What time is it?"

Chloe sighed and looked at her bedside table. "It's only seven." She bit her lip and shifted on the bed, looking at Beca. "Do you even know what happened?"

Beca nodded and sat up, running her hand through her hair. "Nightmare. I've been getting them since my mom.. Since she passed, or I don't sleep at all. They've been getting worse lately."

Chloe looked at Beca with sympathetic eyes. She knew this had to be hard for her, but she didn't quite realize how hard it actually was. She should've seen the signs that Beca wasn't sleeping, but she didn't pay close enough attention apparently. She sighed and moved to sit in front of Beca, before she pulled the girl into a hug. Even if Beca were to resist the hug, Chloe knew that Beca just needed to be held by someone right now.

When Chloe pulled her into a hug, Beca broke down. She bruied her face in Chloe's shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Chloe was quick to make sure that BEca had the support to let all her emotions out, even if that meant that Beca almost went limp in the girl's arms.

It was only a matter of time before Beca broke down. Chloe had seen this coming for a while, with everything going on in Beca's life she'd either break down or do something much worse: make herself numb. A Beca without feelings wasn't a Beca at all (even though the brunette seemed to prefer not to feel sometimes), and that thought scared Chloe. She stroked the brunette's back gently and just held her as Beca's broken sobs wracked through the room, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them before. They sat like that for almost a half hour, with beca sobbing and Chloe holding her. It was almost 7:40 when Beca finally calmed down enough to stop crying.

"I'm… Sorry about that." Beca mumbled, wiping at her eyes after pulling away from Chloe.

"Don't apologize, Beca. Everyone needs to cry sometimes." Chloe explained, smiling as she moved closer to Beca. Beca stiffened and looked at her.

"I don't need to cry.. I just lost control for a second." Beca whispered, making an excuse as she watched as Chloe took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's okay, and you do need to cry. I'm surprised this is the first time you've let your walls down around me- these past few months have been hard for for you." Chloe stated, draping an arm around Beca's shoulders. Beca grimaced as Chloe pushed against her bruises.

"Shit, sorry. Have you taken your meds?" Chloe asked, sliding off the bed. The hospital didn't give Beca any meds before she left, mostly because she convinced them that she wasn't feeling any pain, but Chloe knew better. She walked out of the room and Beca followed her with her eyes.

"No, I haven't." Beca chewed her lip and got off the bed, following Chloe. She didn't feel like she needed them, she still wasn't feeling any pain. She walked out to the kitchen where Chloe was getting a glass of water. Beca sighed and watched the redhead, refusing to take her meds. Chloe had been chasing Beca with meds and water when Beca's phone went off with a text.

_Text from: Scott:_

_Diner 2night w/ Belle and I? U can bring Chlo._

Beca bit her lip and stopped running, causing Chloe to run into her back with an "oof" as she spilled water everywhere.

"Hey Chlo, wanna go to the diner tonight with Scott and Isabelle?"

Chloe had walked to the bathroom to get a towel to clean up the spilled water. "Take your meds and I'll think about it." The girl teased, soaking up the water.

Beca pouted and huffed before grabbing the pill bottle, opened it, and took two pills dry. "There, are you happy now?"

"Very much so." Chloe laughed and threw the wet towel on top of Beca. Beca shrieked and lunged at Chloe, who only took off running. Beca was quick enough to catch and jump on her, but she ended up jumping weirdly and sent them both to the ground, Beca squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked from her position under Beca. Beca nodded against Chloe's back, but Chloe didn't believe her. The redhead carefully rolled out from under Beca and pulled the brunette onto her. "What is it?"

"Bruises." Beca mumbled, grimacing as she rested her head on Chloe's stomach. "It'll get better once the meds kick in."

Chloe just shook her head and carefully helped Beca up. "Come on, let's get you some ice before we head out to the diner." Beca groaned but followed Chloe into the kitchen and hopping onto the counter while Chloe got in the freezer, pulling out an ice bag for Beca to alternate shoulders with.

"Please don't tell Scott about my shoulders. He's already mad enough about my wrist and face." Beca asked, applying a light amount of pressure.

Chloe nodded as she leaned against the opposite counter. "I won't tell him. He's not very intimidating, anyway. He's like a chihuahua when he's mad."

"Then what does that make me?" Beca rose an eyebrow.

"An even smaller chihuahua." Chloe chuckled, crossing her arms as Beca rolled her eyes.

"You're not funny." Beca mumbled and switched shoulders as she checked her phone. "Scott, said we should meet them there at eight thirty."

Chloe looked at the time, it was only eight, and since they were taking Chloe's car it wouldn't take them long to get to the diner. "We've got time, then." She bit her lip and stepped closer to Beca, placing her hands on the girl's hips.

"Time for what?" Beca asked, meeting Chloe's eyes for a moment as she licked her lips. She took a deep breath to keep from stiffening when Chloe touched her.

"I think you know what." Chloe smirked, leaning in towards Beca.

Beca gulped and pulled back, lightly pushing her way. "I can't, Chlo. It's… I can't."

Chloe nodded and stepped back, removing her hands. She didn't seem fazed by the rejection at all. It was as if she didn't care, but in reality she knew that Beca was still scared after the whole Chris thing, and she didn't blame her for pushing her away like that. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Beca nodded and slipped off the counter. "Do you think we could walk to the diner?" She asked, turning towards Chloe.

Chloe put on a smile and nodded before taking Beca's hand carefully. "Of course. Come on." She grinned, leading Beca out the door without a second thought. Beca sighed and followed along, laughing and keeping up with the redhead as best as she could. She was really glad that Chloe Beale waltzed into her life… and her shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Spring Breakers (Part I)

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short delay. This was originally going to be one huge chapter, but I figured since I still need to finish the chapter as a whole it'd be better to post it in parts. This is part 1 our of maybe 2 or 3 parts of chapter 8, and the other parts will be out as soon as I can get them out. I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The weeks that led up to Spring Break were full of relentless Bellas rehearsals, a thousand mixes and counting, and Beca and Chloe growing closer and closer than before. Scott, having been mentally scarred from the New York trip, made sure to knock whenever Beca and Chloe were in the same room together with the door closed (even if they weren't doing anything), and Beca moved in to take over extra shifts at the studio for extra money and more opportunities. With the mixes she had made at the ready, Beca played them so often people ended up calling and asking her where they could buy them. She had been contacted by a few more groups and artists ever since she performed in New York, and her life was really starting to get better. She even put a few mixes on iTunes for $1.99, and was already making almost a hundred dollars off of those and close to two hundred off of the small EP that she made. She only had one problem: She didn't know how to tell Chloe about her success. Her success would no doubt lead to her departure to Los Angeles after graduation, and she was afraid of how Chloe would react.<p>

She's never been this emotionally close with someone before, and as much as she wants to share it with the redhead, she isn't too sure how. Right now has Scott and Beca packing up the former's car for their Spring Break road trip- They decided to treat Chloe and Isabelle to Disney World with the help of their father, helping Scott pay for his half of the trip. They planned on driving down there for the week and getting a two-bedroom condo hotel room within a twenty minute drive from the beach. Chloe and Isabelle were, needless to say, beyond excited for that part, whereas Beca and Scott were just excited to go to Disney World. Scott had introduced Beca to the Wonderful World of Disney shortly after they met (it was a bonding thing) and Beca became obsessed with the magic and adventure that came with the movies.

It was a Friday night, and Jesse gratefully took Beca's usual shift for the night since she took the ones he didn't want to cover, letting the quartet to leave around four in the afternoon after Chloe's last class before break. She had packed the night before and brought her stuff over to the sibling's apartment, so they were only waiting on Isabelle with her luggage before they were off.

Beca sat on the edge of the open trunk, her laptop open as she worked on her latest mix of For the First Time by the Script, Moving On by Asking Alexandria, and Maps by Maroon 5. She wanted a challenge this time around, and picking three songs that weren't very similar at all gave that to her. It would take a longer amount of time to work on it, but it'd give her something to do when she wasn't driving or while the girls were at the beach. She didn't plan on doing a lot of swimming, mostly because she hadn't swam in a while and she just figured that being in shorts was going to be hard enough. Luckily, she had packed a few pairs of jeans in with her luggage, but she'd be lucky if she even got to wear a pair of them with Chloe in the room.

She had gotten her hand out of the splint a few weeks ago, and she was glad about it. She couldn't mix with the damn thing on, and it made it almost impossible to do anything on her own. She hated that feeling, and almost cried in gratefulness when she was told that she could get it off. She immediately made at least thirty mixes that night, and it was as if she never had it in the first place. Her bruises had luckily all healed with no marks leftover, and Chris was completely out of her life by this point, aside from the fact that she was going to have to go against them in the ICCA championships. That thought alone sent shivers down her spine.

Beca looked up when she saw Scott and Isabelle walking over to her, a coffee in each of their hands. She smiled gratefully up at them and took her coffee from Scott and Chloe's from Isabelle, setting them on the inner part of the trunk next to her as she folded up her laptop in it's bag and set it on the top of the luggage, mostly so she could still reach it if need be from the backseat. They had about five minutes before Chloe's class was over, so Beca decided that they could just pick the girl up from her class.

It was only a seven hour drive from Atlanta to Palm Bay, where they'd be staying. It was an hour away from the parks, which wasn't that bad compared to the distance it was from the Atlantic Ocean. They'd get there roughly around 11:30, which would let them sleep the night and get up early to start on the parks. Beca was going to be doing most of the driving, but she'd switch out when they got 3/4 of the way there with Chloe, who would more than likely be sitting up front with her the entire time.

The best part about Beca driving is that they play by the rules of _Supernatural_: the driver picks the music, the passenger shuts his trap. Not that any of the passengers disliked her music choices. They usually picked her mixes or something of the similar anyway.

When four o'clock came around, Beca ushered Scott and Isabelle into the back of her car and they headed over to the music building. Beca had remembered to grab Chloe one of her t-shirts and a pair of her basketball shorts (because Beca refused to dig up her old booty shorts so Chloe wouldn't try and get her in them), just so Chloe wasn't uncomfortable in the car. Yes, she herself was in a pair of jeans, but Beca knew that Chloe wore skirts and dressy tops to her classes. She personally hated skirts, if even for the short amount of time during Bellas performances, so sitting six hours in a skirt might not be comfortable. Shorts and a t-shirt were the most comfy thing she could find for the girl (and Beca simply just wanted to see Chloe in her clothes).

She parked the car outside the road access entrance and hesitated before she got out, bringing the change of clothes with her. She knew from experience that changing in a car was not easy. Scott and Isabelle stayed in the car, blasting the AC and Beca's latest mix while they waited. Beca could hear the bass line all the way from inside the building.

Inside, Beca made her way down the quiet hallway, noticing how her boots made a slight "thuwmp" sound as she walked. The lights were slightly dim compared to the sunlight outside, making the shadows dance in the crevices of the hardwood walls. Soon enough, she made it to the music theory class, and as she leaned against the wall she could hear Chloe giving the presentation she had worked on last week, the one that Beca herself sat through earlier. She silently listened and smiled when the door opened and students began to leave, as well as Professor Nolan, leaving Chloe to pack up her things as Beca walked into the room.

"Couldn't wait for me in the car?" Chloe joked, looking up at Beca.

Beca smiled and handed Chloe the clothes. "I figured you would be more comfortable in these, rather than a fancy shirt and skirt." She explained.

Chloe walked past her and shut the door before going back to the desk. She didn't waste a moment before putting on the shorts, then taking off the skirt. Beca didn't mind… up until Chloe decided to take off her shirt. Beca swallowed thickly and she leaned against the desk, watching the girl. As of late, her attraction to the redhead was a hell of a lot stronger. Now she couldn't even sleep in the same room as Chloe without wanting to fuck her or cuddle her. She wanted to be with Chloe, she really did. Scott and Isabelle knew she did too. It seemed like the only one who didn't know was Chloe herself. Beca wanted to wait for the right time to ask Chloe out, even if it already seemed like they were together. Chloe even started showing up to Bellas rehearsals with Beca, and the Bellas thought they were together just from how touchy-feely Beca was to Chloe instead of the other way around. They were very confused, but they let it slide. Now, Beca was just waiting for the perfect time to ask the girl out.

"I see you staring, perv." Chloe joked, moving to lock the door as Beca was quick to follow her out, a blush on her face.

They got into the car and Beca changed the music, putting on a worst top 40 CD she made just for the sake of the trip. The other three seemed to appreciate the change from constant switches and heavy bass, so Beca didn't mind. She just wanted this week to be perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At around 8:30, Beca pulled over so they could grab dinner and relieve themselves from sitting for so long. Chloe was going to drive the rest of the way to the hotel after, while Beca would give her directions. The last thing they needed was to get lost in the middle of Florida. They were currently sitting in a Big Boy next to a gas station. The plan was to have dinner, then stock up on snacks and drinks for the last three hour trip and the rest of the night. At the table, Chloe sat next to Beca in the booth and across from Isabelle, who was next to Scott. The four of them fell into easy conversations, mostly about the week ahead.

"Beca, you brought your swimsuit, right?" Isabelle asked, taking a sip from her soda.

Beca nodded and rested her arms on the table. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll really use it."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, looking shocked. She really wanted to swim in the ocean with Beca.

"Because I'm just not a beach person. I've never really been a fan of them." She shrugged.

"But it'll be fun." Chloe sing-songed, putting her hand on Beca's thigh.

Beca stiffened and looked at Chloe. The redead only smirked at her and moved her hand up a little. She swallowed thickly and bit her lip, looking from Chloe, to Isabelle, to Scott. The two across from them didn't seem fazed by Beca's change in expression, and Beca was glad for this. That means that they didn't notice Chloe basically groping Beca in the middle of a diner.

When Chloe's hand moved to her upper thigh, Beca held her breath. Surely Chloe wasn't going to make their first time being together happen in a booth? Beca hesitantly went to take a bite of her food, and that's when Chloe did it. She moved her hand to the inside of Beca's thigh. Beca gasped softly and was quick to jump out of the booth, mumbling something about the bathroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Scott asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at Chloe.

Chloe blushed. "I may or may not have been touching her thigh under the table."

Scott started laughing and Isabelle just shook her head. "Aubrey did say you can be a troublemaker."

"Oh, the irony in that sentence is unreal!" Chloe exclaimed, starting to laugh along with Scott.

Belle shook her head again and left the booth, heading for the bathroom. "Beca?" She called, taking a quick check under the stalls and finding the only closed one. She could hear the girl mumbling to herself, and Isabelle blushed.

"Beca are you masturbating?" She asked loudly, biting back a laugh.

"No, no I'm not." Beca replied, opening and leaving the stall.

"About?"

"Chloe. Do you… Do you know what she was doing?" Beca blushed, moving to lean against the wall.

Belle nodded. "She told us. Scott laughed."

Beca scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "That asshole." She was about to walk out and back to the booth when Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"Beca, I know you like her. Scott does too. Just know that whatever is holding you back, doesn't matter. She makes you happy. Happier than I've ever seen you. Whether it's her sending you a text, actually seeing her, or just the mention of her name. You're always happier around her. If you're afraid of people not accepting you because you're gay, bisexual or whatever, don't be. Scott's okay with it, and I'm sure your dad will be too. Don't let the small things keep you from having a happy life. It's not worth it, okay?" Belle smiled gently at her.

Beca just smiled at her and didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. "Ugh, I already like you more than your sister."

Isabelle laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They both walked back to the table together, making Scott pop a sexual joke about them getting it on. That caused him two slaps to the back of his head, and everything was okay again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The last three hours of the ride was one that had them laughing, singing, and almost trampling each other to get their luggage up to their room. Beca, of course, was the last, right behind Scott. By the time the siblings got upstairs, Chloe and Belle were already unpacking. Beca put her snacks in the kitchen before she went to hers and Chloe's room, stopping in the threshold. She watched as the girl set out clothes for the next day and setting others in the dresser provided, and Beca bit her lip. She set her laptop bag on the desk and left her suitcase on the ground as she shut the door behind her, getting Chloe's attention.

"Oh, hey Becs." She grinned, going to open the doors to the balcony. "Come look."

Beca bit her lip and followed the girl out. The balcony had another door that led to Scott and Belle's room no doubt. She walked up to the railing and leaned against it, basking in the sight that was given to them. Chloe leaned against it next to her, her eyes wide and glistening as she looked at the area that was so similar, yet so different to Georgia. "It's beautiful."

Beca hesitated and looked over at Chloe. "You're beautiful." The redhead looked at her with a small smile, and Beca started to babble. "I'm sorry, that was super cheesy but I didn't know what else to say and-"

She had shut up because there was a pair of cherry red lips against her own. She'd admit, she wasn't expecting Chloe to kiss her. But she was glad the girl did. She kissed her back gently, placing her hands on Chloe's hips to pull her closer. Chloe's hands fell onto the railing behind them as she pushed her front against Beca's, deepening the kiss. Beca let out a soft moan as her lips parted, and Chloe took advantage of this. She moved her tongue into Beca's mouth, moving her arms to play with Beca's top. Beca felt like she was in heaven, up until she pulled back to catch her breath, and grin at the redhead.

"That was… wow." Beca stammered, for once not feeling confident in her words. She looked between Chloe and herself and gently squeezed the girls hips. She bit her lip and moved to walk away, when she remembered what Belle had told her.

_Don't let the small things keep you from having a happy life._

She wasn't going to waste her time worrying about her fear of abandonment keeping her from being happy. Chloe made her happy. And she'd be damned if she didn't make the redhead girl hers soon. Being able to sense that Chloe knew something was different, she looked back at the girl.

"Something wrong?" Chloe asked, almost certain that Beca would of ran off or something after what just happened.

"Beca shook her head and smiled at her before pecking her lips. "No.. Everything is right for once."

Chloe furrowed her brow and looked at her, taking her hand as she led her back into their room. "And why's that?"

Beca almost hesitated. "Because there is the most beautiful girl I've ever met in front of me, the one who's made me so happy these past few months, and I've finally gotten the balls to ask her out." She wasn't holding anything back this time.

Chloe's eyes widened a little and Beca got worried. _Prepare for rejection, Mitchell. _Beca thought.

What she was met with, however, was not rejection. She was met with Chloe jumping into her arms for a bone-crushing hug, causing Beca to gasp for air. When she came to the realization that Chloe didn't push her way (even if that was completely unlike Chloe) she wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"I was just waiting for you to ask me." Chloe admitted, a giant grin on her face.

"So… Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked softly, running her hands gently along Chloe's back.

Chloe nodded happily and just hugged her closer. "Of course I will, Beca. That's all I've ever wanted."

Beca's heart soared as she moved them to the bed. They had a long day tomorrow, and they needed to go to bed soon, despite Beca wanting to stay awake with Chloe. It was already midnight, after all. Chloe got in first and Beca followed, moving closer to be the (ironically) big spoon. She buried her face in Chloe's neck and breathed deeply, smiling.

"You make me so happy, Chloe Beale." Beca whispered, pulling the covers over them both.

Chloe just hummed her response and laced their fingers as she fell into a relaxing sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seven hours later had them being woken up by the alarm blaring from Beca's phone, as well as Belle and Scott playing music from the main area of the condo. Beca sighed and rolled over to turn off her alarm, before rolling back over to Chloe, who was groggily looking back at her. She smiled at the redhead and leaned down, pressing her lips to Chloe's softly. She'd never get tired of that; being able to kiss her whenever she wanted. Beca had pulled away just in time for Scott to come walking in, promptly after knocking.

"Belle and I are leaving for breakfast in a half hour. If you're not ready we're leaving without you, and no Disney for you!" He exclaimed, not noticing how close the girls had been before he entered. He got his privacy skills from their father, no doubt.

"But it's my car!" Beca replied, hurrying to climb out of bed. "And we still need to shower!"

"Don't care, better hurry!" And with that, he shut the door.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she opened her suitcase. "Do you want to shower first?" She asked Chloe while she gathered her clothes for the day. Luckily, Chloe hadn't said anything about her wearing jeans yet.

"We could always just shower together."

Beca blushed softly and stopped moving, turning to look at Chloe. Sure, they really could- they've done it before. But now, it'd be different. Now they'd be _together _together, and showering together as a couple was a whole new step. Beca knew they'd get there at some point, and from the sound of it Chloe was pulling the "better now than later" card on her.

"Yeah, we could." She answered, watching as the redhead stood and started gathering her own clothes for the shower. This was it; she was going to shower with Chloe, intentionally. This would definitely be a first in their relationship. "We better hurry, though. So no funny business."

Chloe pouted, but headed for the bathroom nonetheless. "Buzzkill." She joked, turning the shower on warm.

"I'm not a buzzkill, I just don't want Scott driving my car without me in it." Beca replied, shutting the bathroom door and letting her eyes wander as Chloe started to strip.

"Whatever you say, buzzkill." Chloe giggled and turned towards Beca, noticing that the girl hadn't started to undress yet. "I really hope that you're comfortable around me enough to shower _naked _with me."

Beca sputtered a bit and blushed at the fact that she had gotten caught staring. She shook her head and took a deep breath before pulling up her sleep shirt, and taking it off. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She figured it had to do with the fact that Chloe was actually her girlfriend now. Titles changed everything.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Chloe opening the shower door. She smiled at Beca and the brunette stepped in next to her. Chloe was quick to not give Beca a moment of awkwardness. She grabbed the soap she brought and began to wash Beca, doing it lovingly, and not at all sexual. Beca was surprised but also grateful- she said she wanted to keep things PG (Or in this case, PG-13), and Chloe was respecting that. It kind of amazed her. She knew that CHloe wouldn't take advantage of her like that, but she didn't think the girl would take the time to wash her and care for her like she was. She actually really liked it, and for once, she wasn't shying away from Chloe when she touched her in the shower. She arched into Chloe's touch, and when the girl washed over her shoulders Beca wrapped her arms around her.

"Why are you so perfect?" Beca whispered, opening her eyes to look at her.

Chloe just smiled lovingly at her, pecked her lips, and moved to wash her hair.

Beca had never been happier.


	9. No Swimming (Part II)

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a long while since I've posted. I honestly didn't mean to take this long. Things just got really hectic very quickly in my life, and I couldn't find the time to type this up. We've got about two more chapters until the end, and then it'll be time for the sequel. I really hope you like this chapter, and just know that I love all your feedback, good or bad.**

**Austin Zieter - Nash Grier  
>Alexander Trapp - Ezra Miller<br>Chase Tyrant - Connor Franta**

* * *

><p>After the duo finished their shower and got dressed, the four of them went to a small restaurant for breakfast. Beca and Chloe managed to go through the entire meal without telling Scott and Belle about their recent coming together. They wanted to tell them once they got to the Animal Kingdom, but Chloe just couldn't keep her hands off of Beca. They were supposed to be getting Beca's wallet from the car when Chloe pinned her against the door, and Belle walked in on Chloe's tongue down Beca's throat when she went to check on them. Chloe happily confirmed that they were indeed together and Beca blindly nodded while Isabelle squealed. The short blonde had instantly hugged the two, and after going inside to tell Scott and pay for their meal they were on their way to the Animal Kingdom Disney Park. The park opened at nine, and they got there about a half hour after it opened. The Animal Kingdom Disney Park was basically a giant zoo, but it was like you were a part of it all. It was surrounded in foliage in some areas and completely bare in others, and you could see the famous "Expedition Everest" ride from anywhere in the park, and even from the parking lot. The four of them spent the day visiting animals, seeing various live-action shows (one even being a 4D show about bugs) and munching on whatever sounded good at the time. One or two people even recognized Beca due to her gaining popularity, and even Beca herself was surprised about that. Chloe seemed downright shocked, but she pushed it aside so they could continue their trip. Business talk could wait for Barden. Once they had seen everything and scaled the entire park on foot, they decided to call it quits for the day at 7:30, buying a few small souvenirs before going to dinner and back to the hotel.<p>

The next day woke them up at 8 o'clock with Scott knocking on the door and Chloe in her arms. THey fell into the same routine as the day before, but decided to forgo breakfast due to the amount of food they were probably going to eat today. They were going to Epcot, and Chloe made it clear that she was going to make Beca try all sorts of exotic foods. Beca, of course, was hesitant about it, but when Chloe pouted at her as they passed the "giant golf ball" as Belle put the infamous Spaceship Earth, Beca knew she was screwed. They'd only been dating a few days and she was already whipped by Chloe Beale.

Following the map, the group decided to start at Mexico, make their way around, and if they had time they'd do the various rides and activities by the main gate. It would be the easiest to do, and they'd be able to hit all the countries that they wanted in order this way. As they made their way to the country's food section, Beca couldn't help but notice that they were constantly getting stared at. Sure, Beca and Chloe were walking around holding hands, but they didn't have this problem yesterday. She bit her lip and tried her hardest to ignore them, but it didn't help at all. She was being paranoid that people were judging her. It didn't surprise her if people were, though. They were in a tourist trap, after all.

Chloe noticed that Beca wasn't talking so much, and that she seemed lost, almost like she didn't trust anyone. She bit her lip and squeezed the girl's hand, getting her attention. "You okay?" She whispered, leaning her head in a little.

Beca nodded and swallowed thickly. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"People are staring, Chlo." Beca trailed off, glancing around again.

Chloe swallowed and glanced around, seeing that Beca was right. People were staring at them, some even having a disgusted look. Chloe, being the passionate person that she was, wanted to tell them all to fuck off. But she knew that would cause a scene, and she knew Beca really wouldn't want that. If Beca was like this with just people _staring_ at her, imagine how she'd behave if people started yelling at her.

"Do you want me to let go of your hand?" Chloe asked, moving them along in line for the stand. Luckily, Scott and Belle didn't notice how Beca was reacting.

Beca thought hard. She didn't want to let go of Chloe's hand, but the people staring at her was really getting to her. She didn't want to be afraid to hold Chloe's hand in public. She shook her head, and looked at Chloe. "I'll be okay."

Chloe bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Beca nodded and leaned up to press her lips against Chloe's. They only pulled back when Scott asked them what they wanted. They got a small Mexican dessert to share, and things were starting to be okay again.

At around 12:30, they all decided to get some lunch in Japan. They were about halfway through the half circle, even though they were on location 6 out of about eleven. They sat down for lunch at the Teppan Edo Restaurant, each trying something new. They were all satisfied nonetheless, and after they ate they decided to walk back to "The American Dream" and the event that was happening. As Beca walked with them, she started getting memories of her mom. "The American Dream" was her mother's favorite thing at Disney; even took Beca there a few times when she was younger. Her mother loved everything historical, and just like her "1000 Miles/Titanium" remix, the mere thought of it made her want to cry because she missed her mom so much.

"Chlo, can I… Not go in there?" Beca asked softly, dragging Chloe back a little.

Chloe looked at her with a confused expression. There didn't seem to be anything scary at Epcot in general, so why was Beca so.. Scared? Afraid? "Yeah.. Becs, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…" The look on Chloe's face told Beca that she really needed to be honest right now. "This was my mom's favorite. She was a real big history nerd."

Chloe looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want me to stay out here with you?"

Beca quickly shook her head. Chloe seemed excited for this- she didn't want to be the cause of Chloe missing a single Disney event. "No, Chlo. You go catch up with Scott and Belle. I'll still be here when you get out." She assured her, smiling warmly at the girl.

Chloe just nodded sadly, gave her a chaste kiss, and went to find Scott and Belle. Beca, now alone with her thoughts, decided to do some light shopping in Japan. She got various candies and mini-plushies, all while making a mental note to find things for each of the Bellas, and she was succeeding. She had found items for Ashley, Jessica, and Tiffany so far, throughout Epcot and the Animal Kingdom. She needed six more presents and she'd be done with the Bellas. SHe had a general idea of what everyone seemed to like, and she figured she could find some sort of bong with a Mickey Mouse for Jennifer and Marie, so there was that.

By the time the group came out of the event, Beca had already finished a dessert she had gotten for herself and was now making small notes for her mixes on her phone. Chloe saw her first, noticing how she had her headphones in and seemed to be very invested in what she was typing. The redhead smiled to herself (she was glad that Beca had taken to distracting herself) as she slowly walked up to the girl, placing her hands on her hips. She waited a good two minutes before Beca looked up, saw her, and was startled by a sudden body being there.

"Shit, Chlo. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Beca asked, taking out her headphones as she placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart.

"No, because then I wouldn't have a beautiful girlfriend." Chloe beamed and pulled Beca up, wrapping her arms around her.

"Did you have fun?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe nodded and pecked her lips, lingering slightly. "I would of had more fun with you, but I understood why you couldn't."

Beca smiled brightly at her and kissed her softly. "How did I get so lucky?"

Chloe was about to answer, but was cut off by a guy interrupting them, his friends behind him.

"I'm not sure, considering you're a faggot doomed to hell."

"Excuse me?" Beca asked accusingly as she stepped back. Scott, a few feet away from Beca and Chloe, almost stepped in, but was stopped by Belle squeezing his hand.

"You heard me. You're gonna go to hell for sinning- why don't you come home with me and I'll show you a good time?"

Beca chuckled softly and crossed her arms. "Zieter. Austin Zieter."

"Well _Austin Zieter,_" Beca lunged forward, slapping the guy in the face. "I think it'd be important for you to know that not only am I far from interested in you, but I am happily taken by this beautiful woman next to me. You're lucky I don't call someone for harassment."

The boy in question looked shocked as he held his cheek, while his friends laughed. "Whatever. Be a faggot. You'll rot in hell- that bitch already has the hair for it." Beca lunged for him again, but Chloe held her back.

The shorter of the guy's friends walked up to him and started to guide him away. "Dude, you can't talk like that in here. We're in _Disney World, _for crying out loud. There's kids!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Stop, alright? You're making a scene. Why dont you just go home?" The guy asked, pointing Austin towards the exit. Austin hesitated but moved along, leaving his friends.

"Sorry about that. He's… Yeah." The other friend piped in towards the group. "I"m Alexander, this is Chase." Alex stated, motioning to the guy who made Austin leave.

"Beca. My girlfriend is Chloe. Scott is my brother, and his girlfriend is Belle."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I hope we didn't ruin your day." Chase stated, holding out his hand for Beca to shake.

Beca looked at Chloe who shook her head, then shook the guys' hand. "Not at all. It's something we all need to get used to."

"People calling you a faggot?"

Beca chuckled. "Yup."

"At least you don't have Austin as a friend. Chase and I can't even come out now because we're terrified to." Alex explained as they all started walking towards Morocco.

"You're both gay?" Scott asked, falling into step with Belle.

"And together." The boys said in sync, and Chloe smiled. She squeezed Beca's hand and when the brunette looked at her, she kissed her softly.

"Ugh. Why are they so adorable? It's so cute it's sickening." Chase commented with a laugh, glancing around before taking Alex's hand.

Chloe and Beca smiled at them. "You two make a pretty cute couple yourselves." Chloe stated with a grin.

"Thank you." The boys said in unison.

They spent the rest of the day walking around with their newfound friends, and they found out that Alex and Chase are actually a part of the Ohio State University a capella group. They were going to compete against them in the ICCA's, it was their first time competing at the National Championship in a few years. Beca just chuckled to herself at that- if only they knew that they were talking to the reason why the Barden Bellas were undefeated for the past three years. When it came time for them to part, they exchanged numbers and parted ways, Chase and Alex going to their car and Scott, Belle, Chloe and Beca all going back to Beca's. They got dinner at the diner, then went back to the hotel, much to the day before.

Monday morning had them getting up later than they would for a park, mostly because they weren't going to one. The quad of people were going to make their way to the ocean access point, all but Beca clad in just their swimsuits. She had been persuaded by Chloe to put hers on under her shorts and tank top just in case, but she wasn't making any promises. It was around ten thirty by the time they got there, and after finding a nice shady area to keep their stuff, Scott and Belle were off, running towards the ocean. Beca shook her head and sat down on a blanket, pulling her laptop out of it's bag. Chloe looked at her and pushed up her sunglasses.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? It'll be more fun with you." She explained, watching the girl type away.

"I'm not a swimming kind of girl, Chlo. You know that." Beca replied, not looking up from her laptop. Chloe sighed and went to lay her towel down in the sunny area next to Beca. She took off her swimsuit top strap and grabbed the tanning lotion, cocking an eyebrow at Beca when the girl looked at her.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Tanning, what does it look like?"

"I thought you wanted to swim." Beca bit her lip and took a swig of water.

"I did, but I don't want to go in the water without my girlfriend and her sexy body."

Beca blushed deeply, and closed her laptop. "Hm, really? Even if she was by the water?"

"Nope. Not unless she's out there with me." Chloe stated, a smile playing at her lips.

"Not even if she had only her feet in?" Bea asked as Chloe started to rub in the lotion.

"Nope." Chloe popped the "p" as she focused on her stomach.

Beca sighed and stood, pulling up her camisole. She made sure that her laptop and case were completely covered and hidden before she pulled down her shorts, smirking when she caught Chloe staring at her. "Come on, then. Wouldn't want you to burn."

Chloe scoffed and took Beca's hand, walking with her to the ocean. Beca was hesitant to go into the water at first, but she was soon enough up to her chest in the water, standing across from Chloe. They were just talking with a few kisses in between, until Chloe saws Belle behind Beca. The blonde made a "hush" gesture, and seconds later Beca squealed because Scott had grabbed the girl's sides under water.

"Damn it, Scott! Fuck you!" Beca squealed, splashing water at Scott who only cackled, Belle joining in on the laughter. Beca huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. "This is why I don't like swimming."

Chloe giggled and brought Beca into her arms. "Oh, baby. It's okay. Scott was just kidding around." Beca sighed.

"You're an asshole, Scotty." Beca mumbled, before lunging at him, tickling him and tackling him under the water.

Overall, they all had a pretty great day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rest of the week had them all visiting various places throughout Disney, and all four of them doing as much shopping as they could. They were leaving tomorrow, but now has them in the Magic Kingdom, fresh out of the teapot ride, with Beca's head spinning and Chloe leading them all over the place. They hoped to cover the entire Magic Kingdom in the whole day, and even though Beca was resistant, Chloe was determined. They finished up in Fantasyland moved to Frontierland, and Beca was already tired. So far, they've already covered Tomorrowland and Fantasyland as a whole, and they only had two areas left. It was getting late soon, so the plan for the night was to go on a few more rides, eat dinner in Adventureland, then shop on Main Street, USA until the fireworks.

"I can't believe you made me do that, guys." Belle whined, ringing out her hair as they got off Splash Mountain.

"I dealt with Scott in the ocean yesterday, you can deal with wet shorts for right now." Beca laughed, glad that she didn't get very wet.

They walked towards Adventureland and Chloe and Beca checked out the Swiss Family Treehouse while Scott and Belle looked for food places (as an attempt to help them dry off quicker). They eventually decided on a small restaurant, and when Belle and Scott were dry they sat down. Dinner was spent discussing who was driving on the way home, if Chloe and Belle were going to stay the night (they were) and whether or not they were excited for school to end. Beca blocked out voices at this.

She still hadn't told Chloe about L.A.

She didn't know how to tell the girl. She couldn't just say "hey, I'm going to L.A. and leaving you here". That was beyond rude. Beca loved her music, but a part of her loved Chloe as well. She couldn't just choose between the two, that was like a mother choosing which one of her kids was her favorite. SHe was snapped out of her thoughts when Chloe's hand found her thigh again, and Beca could only hope things would all be okay again.

After dinner, they all headed back to Main Street, USA to do some last-minute shopping. They were leaving early tomorrow morning and as much as Beca didn't want to leave, they had to. They had to go back to their lives at Barden. But this time, things were different. This time she had Chloe. And she was happy- Jesse, Zachary, and Chris be damned. Beca Mitchell was finally happy for once, and when the fireworks went off and Chloe kissed her softly she whispered;

"I"m in love with you, Chloe Beale."


End file.
